Fallen Midnight, Burning Twilight
by Kaeya
Summary: mysterious, suspenseful, and much more


He stood over him, watching him sleep. He looked so peaceful and serene as he dreamed; much like everyone else. The watcher started to grow bored when all the sleeper did was roll over or shift his weight. He looked down at his watch, 8:00 a.m. exactly. It was then decided that the sleeper was not to sleep any longer. With a faint whisper of a name, the watcher began to disrupt the sereneness that was the sleeper.  
"Mika-chan." he whispered, barely audible above the deep breathing of the one at rest.  
Hearing his name, the sleeper just rolled over, thinking that simple action would cease the annoyance that was the whisperer.  
"It's time to get up, Mika-chan.," he whispered this time slightly louder.  
The sun started to cast its rays through the crack in the room's curtains; playing its magical radiance across the room onto the sleeping person's back.  
He was growing impatient now; thinking of different was to rouse him from his bed. Then it came to him. He walked cautiously over to the curtains, watching out for the clutter that made up the sleeping person's room. How anyone could live in such a dump was a mystery to the watcher. He stopped. All he had to do now was wait for the right moment.  
The sleeper finally rolled over and faced the window. It was then that the watcher flung open the curtains, letting in a burst of blinding sunlight.  
"What the heck?" exclaimed the no longer sleeping person as the sun broke into his room.  
He searched all about looking for who had did that and eventually his eyes landed on his watcher.  
"Good morning, Mika-chan." said Raphael in a calm, pleasant voice.  
"Close those stupid things," he exclaimed as he had problems adjusting to the light, "and my name is Mikael, not Mika-chan."  
"Whatever, it's time to get up. Put some clothes on and let's go," said Raphael now no longer enthralled by his companion's rude awakening.  
Mikael yawned and looked puzzled at Raphael who was now walking towards the door. "Go? Where are we going?" he asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.  
"There's that short-term memory again," he said as he turned the doorknob and prepared to leave, "We're going to Assiah."  
"Assiah? What for?" Mikael asked as he got up and started to look for some pants.  
"You're hopeless. We have some business that we must take care of at the Manor." Raphael said as he tossed a shirt to his still lost companion.  
Mikael put the shirt on and then fumbled around with his boots until they were on before saying anything else. "The Manor, huh? Why?"  
"Just shut-up and walk." said Raphael in his same old voice as he pushed Mikael down the hall and closed his bedroom door.  
"So what's the plan for the Manor, Raphael?" asked Mikael as he followed Raphael down one of the corridors with his arms behind his head.  
"We have to talk to the Disciples about a certain issue." Raphael said simply with no real clarity.  
"Oh great, an issue," said Mikael before thinking about it, "What issue?"  
"That I couldn't tell you Mika-chan." Raphael said as he turned a corner.  
"I wish you'd stop calling me that already!" shouted Mikael as his temper began to rise slightly at the mention of his childish nickname.  
"I know." he said simply as he stopped and prepared to descend down to Assiah.  
"I know." mocked Mikael in a sarcastic tone as he followed his brother-figure.  
The descent to Assiah was quick and without trouble. When the two Angels landed on the ground they noticed that something was amiss. The usual guards and infantry that were assigned to guard the Ascension Circle were missing and not one of the Choirs was out on the balconies, strengthening the Manor's barrier.  
"Uh, so where is everybody?" asked Mikael; confused once more.  
"I don't know," replied Raphael as the two started to trek towards the house, keeping up their guard.  
When they reached to large front doors of the house, they again saw that no guards were present and the two began to feel uncertain about their arrival. Mikael pushed on the great doors and saw that they were unlocked; another bad sign. Mikael went in first followed by Raphael, who was looking at the intricate work on the banisters and supports of the Manor's house. After walking the corridor for quite some time, the two heard voices coming from the end of the hall.  
"I think we've found where everyone's been hiding." said Mikael trying to get his nerves to calm down.  
Raphael didn't respond to the comment, instead he continued towards the large doors at the end of the corridor. A few paces away from the door, they could see two armed guards waiting at their posts, hidden within the spaces between supports. The guards noticed them and put their pole arms across the door; barring their way.  
"We are the Angels of Virtue and Powers. We were sent for to help deal with a certain issue that has been bothering those at the Manor." said Raphael rather diplomatic like.  
Mikael was thinking how phony he sounded and was even imagining him as the next dictator of Heaven. Not being able to control his amusement he snickered, making the guards suspicious. Raphael batted him across the back of his head and then turned to the guards again to reassure them that they were who they said they were.  
"Sirs, please forgive my incompetent ally here. He has some issues of his own that he needs to have worked out."  
"Sorry, but we don't believe you. You must understand our position with all of those attending the Manor beyond these doors, we cannot take any risks in believing that you two are the Angels of Virtue and Powers." said one of the guards as he inclined his head in sincere apology.  
"What do you mean you have problems believing us!" shouted Mikael as he got in one of the guards faces.  
"I suggest you stand back or I will have you taken off the premises," said the other guard as he put the sharp end of his weapon to Mikael's throat.  
"This isn't really necessary," said Raphael as the other guard did the same to him.  
"Stand down." sounded a voice from behind Raphael and Mikael.  
The guards looked around puzzled but didn't remove their weapons from the necks of the two angels.  
"Stand down." The voice said again, but this time with a little more assertiveness to it.  
"Who goes there and what authority do you have over us?" asked one of the guards, a tinge of fear breaking in his voice.  
"I'll say it one more time. Stand down." who ever it was, was becoming agitated but it wasn't present in their voice.  
The guards didn't move their weapons away; instead they continued to press them into the angels' necks. "Show yourself," said one of the guards.  
The guards then noticed a shadow moving along the wall of a corner. They had no idea what it was and began to lose their composure. When the person came around the corner, the guards eyes widened in fear. Mikael and Raphael wanted to turn around but couldn't; the points of the guards weapons were still at their throats.  
"I do believe I have plenty of authority over you. Now I suggest that you stand down and get your weapons away from their throats or I'll have no choice but to report you." Said the woman who eyed the guards evilly.  
"Lady Aya, we had no idea that it was you otherwise we would have stood down immediately." pleaded one of the guards as Aya approached them.  
  
Raphael and Mikael turned around to see a woman coming up to them. She had midnight blue hair that was up in a high ponytail that still reached midway down her back. She was wearing a tight leather black top that resembled a corset and a black skirt that was slit on both sides halfway up her thighs. She wore black boots that went to just below her knees. Her sea green eyes showed no sign of emotion.  
Raphael stared at her stunned unable to say anything. He let his eyes drift down to her chest; she wasn't too big or too small, just right. To him, she was the perfect body to fulfill his desires. Her long hair and curvy body called to him; called to him to take them from themselves and replenish them.  
"What do you think, Doc? Thorough medical inspection or just go with the injection?" said Mikael in a sarcastic tone, making fun of Raphael's perverted tendencies.  
The woman allowed a small smirk to creep across her delicate features. Raphael caught the smirk and noted it in the back of his mind; he had found his new interest.  
"Open the doors for our guests at once." demanded Aya as the smirk faded and she returned her expression to nothing.  
The guards didn't say anything; they just nodded their heads keeping their gaze away from the harsh one of Aya. The entire chamber became silent when the doors opened and in the front of the large auditorium like room, sat the Disciples.  
The one sitting on the largest chair stood up and gazed hard at their direction.  
"Thank goodness you two have arrived, we were just about to start without you," he said in a friendly tone.  
He motioned with his hand to two empty seats in the front near them, one on either side. Mikael took the seat on the left while Raphael took the one on the right, nearest a larger chair that was placed near the largest. He knew exactly who was to sit there and he wanted to get as much of the person as he could.  
The man turned his attention to the door again as did everyone in the chamber. The people seated in the regular seats rose up in recognition of the person waiting at the doors.  
As she walked by them all they looked away; no one wanted to meet her stare, no one. Before she reached the main stage-like area the man spoke but this time in an angered voice.  
"Your late." he said simply and coldly.  
"Your early." she replied in what Raphael perceived as her form of sarcasm.  
"Don't you mock me like that, Aya." he said sharply.  
"Oh come now, Usui. If not for me, your so called saviors would have been skewered right outside those doors." Aya said smugly, she knew how to press his buttons.  
"You will address me as Leader." Usui said as he glared at her.  
"I will do no such thing. I don't see anything that makes you our leader except for the title you have on that plaque on your office door." Aya said as she returned the stare but with much more coldness to it.  
Usui didn't reply. Raphael and Mikael looked at each unsure of what was going on.  
"Give me one reason why I shouldn't dismiss you," he said eventually as he got over her last remark.  
"No sense in asking questions that you already know the answer to, is there Usui?" she said as she walked towards and took her seat without letting Usui reply.  
Usui snarled and then signaled to one of the guards standing near the edge of the stage.  
"Acknowledging the entrance of Lady Aya, Mistress of the Shadow Gate," he announced.  
Everyone took his or her seats when he was done. Raphael noticed the two other Disciples looked somewhat relieved when the meeting began. Mikael noticed the girl who was sitting on the left, in front of Usui. He also looked over the guy who was seated to the right. Aya sat in the larger chair on a separate platform towards the right of him.  
"All right, we all know that something strange has been picked up by our agents in the field. What it is exactly however is still not clear. We need to review all the information and see what we can do about it." Usui said in a loud commanding voice.  
He then continued to read off the information that he knew and after he was finished he let everyone sit and think about what he had said.  
Raphael looked over at Aya who had her eyes shut with her arms folded delicately across her chest. He began to think about what it would be like to have just a moment with her, to seduce her and make her, his for a time.  
  
Just then a black cat appeared out of nowhere. Everyone who was talking silenced and watched the sleek creature move its way towards the stage. It headed towards Aya and when it reached her jumped into her lap.  
"Aya, I thought I told about that cat already." Usui snarled as he looked out one of the windows.  
He was confused when she didn't answer and when he turned to look at her he was stunned. Raphael looked at Mikael's expression, which was confused. Mikael pointed towards Aya and Raphael looked. What they saw was that Aya's eyes, usually a sea green, were now redder than blood  
She then suddenly shot up, the cat jumping of her lap as she did so.  
"Aya what's wrong?" asked Usui, no anger in his voice.  
She glared towards the doors, reaching her one hand for her hip. Usui knew what she was reaching forward and decided to take charge.  
"Man the choirs now!" he shouted.  
"Don't bother..." Aya said as she turned her head slowly toward Usui with a haunting eeriness," they're already inside."  
"What?" asked Usui in a shocked and puzzled manner.  
Everyone started to panic a little but did not budge from their seats. It was then that Aya ran out of the chamber, the guards opening the doors for her.  
Mikael and Raphael looked at each other then towards the three Disciples who remained. The other two were trying to keep the calm and Usui was sitting in his chair biting his nails. Eventually he looked to the two angels and nodded to himself.  
"Do me a favor, angels. Follow her and see what's going on," he said simply.  
Neither Raphael nor Mikael asked anything they just ran out of the room straight down the long corridor after Aya.  
Raphael led the way, following the scent of the perfume worn by his new interest. The corridors were extensive and confusing but at the same time intriguing. They stopped running when they came to a set of large double doors made of a heavy wood. There were carvings of wolves, ravens, and cats on it, depicting various morbid scenes that were so horrific that they were enticing.  
"So is that where she went?" asked Mikael as he palmed the hilt of his sword.  
"Yeah, I think so. Come on." said Raphael as he walked slowly towards the door.  
He was about to touch the door but then pulled his hand away immediately when he heard Aya's voice from behind them.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you," she said as she appeared from the shadows, the cat at her side.  
"How the heck did you get behind us?" asked Mikael, angered by the action.  
Aya just chuckled softly to herself before walking toward Raphael. He watched the way she walked; it was almost like the cat's movements. The image of her being under his influence popped into his mind again and the crooked smile found its way to his face. Aya noticed his movement and met his eyes with hers. When she was certain that he held her gaze, she allowed her eyes to drift downward, first to his partially unbuttoned shirts, then lower. When she was done looking him over she grasped his gaze once more and allowed a corner of her mouth to curve up slightly; he was intriguing.  
Mikael just watched the whole event lost in his confusion, scratching his head trying to figure out what the heck just happened. Aya returned the focus back onto the situation at hand.  
"If you were to touch the door, your hand would have been scorched." she said as she looked at the two angels.  
"Do you know what's in there?" asked Raphael as he crossed his arms.  
"I have a pretty good idea," said Aya in a sly voice.  
"Then open the stupid door so we can kill whatever it is!" shouted Mikael who had lost his patience.  
Aya glared at him and he returned to being quiet; even Mikael wouldn't challenge that look. She turned around and hovered her hand near the door. She then made a clicking sound that made the cat come to her side. She held out her arms so that the cat could jump into them.  
"Mikael, take Shadow and concentrate on her and she will take you to the other side of the door." she said as she handed the cat to him.  
"She'll do what?" asked Mikael puzzled by the idea of going through the door.  
"She'll transport you to the other side just don't worry about how she does it. Now concentrate." said Aya sternly.  
Mikael mumbled something under his breath before doing what Aya commanded him to do. Once he concentrated, the cat, just as Aya said, took him to the other side.  
"What about me?" asked Raphael, as he looked her body over continuously.  
Aya walked seductively over to him and got within inches of his body. Raphael could feel her every breath against his skin. Temptation was calling to him.  
"You don't seem like the fighting type," she said.  
"Then what type am I?" asked Raphael, playing her little game, leaning against the wall.  
She smirked and pressed her body against his. Aya then licked Raphael's neck from the base all the way up to his earlobe. She pulled back and whispered her answer into his ear.  
"A lover."  
That's all she said before starting to nibble on his ear. He took his hands and placed them on her mid-back. He then traced her spinal column with his fingers up and down, feeling her muscles tense as he did so. He so enjoyed that feeling of tension that he gets when he is fulfilling his desires.  
"Aren't we going to help Mikael?" asked Raphael after Aya had finished with him.  
"There isn't anything to help with. I took care of the intruder long before you got here." said Aya as she adjusted her hair and put it back into place.  
Raphael stared at her for a moment; unsure of what the point of sending him in was. He then walked over towards the door and put his hand on it; nothing happened. He turned around to say something but Aya had already vanished. Soon after that Mikael reappeared on that side of the door with the cat that jumped away as soon as it could.  
"There was nothing in there. It was already dead when I got there." complained Mikael as he walked towards his comrade.  
Raphael looked at his friend and then smiled.  
"What?" asked Mikael confused.  
"Let the games begin," said Raphael as he walked past Mikael; hands in his pockets.  
Mikael turned and followed him. He scratched his head in confusion and pondered what his friend meant.  
"What games?" he asked.  
"Don't worry about it, Mika-chan." said Raphael as he waved off his friends inquiry.  
"Don't call me that!" he shouted annoyed by that stupid nickname Raphael called him.  
Some ways down the corridor, the two ran into Usui with the two other Disciples in toe.  
"What was the intrusion?" he asked impatiently.  
"I believe that we should offer them time to rest, Usui," said the girl who was on his left.  
She was looking at Mikael when she said this and he started to become uneasy and confused. He tried to look away but every time he did he felt her stare.  
"Fine. Hibiki go get something to eat and drink for them and Delia I leave it up to you to lead them to my office; I'll be waiting there." said Usui before he stormed off.  
"All right then, please follow me," said Delia in a chipper voice.  
When she noticed Hibiki just standing around she glared at him and put her hands on her hips.  
"You have orders that you need to take care of, Hibiki."  
Hibiki stared at her for a moment but then scrunched back when Delia raised her fist at him.  
"That's what I thought." said Delia as Hibiki headed off, fetching the food and drinks.  
"You owe me, Delia," he said as he rounded a corner.  
Delia shook her head and then looked at Mikael and Raphael.  
"So as I was saying. This way please." she said as she started to walk down the corridor.  
Raphael noticed that the decor of the halls changed, depending where in the Manor they were.  
"Why are the hallways different, Delia?" he asked trying to get rid of the annoying silence.  
"It depends on where you are in the Manor, Raphael. The part that we just came from was the Hall of Chambers. It houses all the thrones of the Disciples. The hall we're in now, since it has a sophisticated look to it, is the offices where we conduct most of the business dealing with the outside." She replied as if she had said that response over and over again.  
"Whose door was that one then?" asked Mikael.  
"Which door?" inquired Delia as she looked slightly behind her.  
"The one with all the wolves and stuff." he answered.  
"That was Aya's door," she said somberly.  
Mikael and Raphael looked at each other with questioning faces. Why was she so sad when she answered? It was obvious that the Disciples were hiding something about Aya.  
"Anyways, here's Usui's office." she said, as she was about to open the door.  
"Before you let us in, could you tell us where Aya's office is?" asked Raphael, playing it so it didn't sound like he was interested in her.  
"Oh sure two doors down on the right. It's the farthest one away from Usui's. You probably already know that they have problems getting along," said Delia as she turned and opened up the door.  
"There you are. Hibiki. Delia. You two are now excused," said Usui as he looked up from a pile of papers he was reviewing.  
Hibiki and Delia looked at each other with disappointed faces and then left the room without saying anything about their protests. They shut the door behind them.  
"Have a seat," said Usui simply as he went back to his papers.  
"What was the intrusion?" he asked  
"It was an ogre but by time I got in there it was already dead." replied Mikael.  
Mikael and Raphael sat there in silence for a few minutes while he finished whatever it was he was doing. When he was done, Usui got up and poured them each a cup of tea and handed one to each of them. He already had one on his desk.  
"The issue is this," started Usui getting straight to the point, "An old enemy of the Manor has come back to get revenge on what we did to them."  
"Who might this old enemy be exactly, Usui?" asked Raphael as he crossed his legs.  
"Unfortunately we do not know the exact identity of this person because Aya refuses to tell us the information she has." snarled Usui.  
"Did someone call me?" inquired Aya who had been resting against a bookcase.  
"Will you stop doing that already!" shouted Mikael who had spilt his tea all over himself when Aya had startled him.  
She snickered and then walked over and poured a cup of tea. She then walked over and picked up Mikael's old cup, handed him some napkins, and the new cup. She didn't say anything while she did this and Raphael watched every movement she made.  
"Are you done, Aya?" asked Usui impatiently.  
"More or less." she replied as she took a seat on the edge of Usui's desk, right in front of Raphael.  
Raphael didn't show any type of reaction to the gesture. Instead he just sipped his tea. Aya noted his response and let a slight grin show that was only obvious to him.  
"Why did you come in here, Aya?" asked Usui.  
"Well seeing how you're filling in our little helpers here I found it necessary to tell them whom we're dealing with." said Aya smugly.  
Usui sighed and shook his head; he hated it when she made him look this way in front of company.  
"All right so who is it already?" asked Mikael, taking up the role of impatient.  
"The one who has been causing us so much grief is called Konoko," said Aya simply.  
Usui stopped what he was doing and looked at Aya shocked.  
"Konoko!?" he asked confused by what she had said.  
"That's right, Usui. Your baby brother is no longer in that dimensional prison of his." said Aya with no sign of remorse.  
"How did he get out?" asked Raphael taking away some of the tension that had arisen.  
"Someone let him out. As to who did that, I have no idea," replied Aya  
"All right. So Konoko is back to his old tricks again. I'll go talk to some of the agents and send them to get more information. Now if you'll excuse me." said Usui as he opened the door for them to leave.  
When they were all out they could here him lock the door; he wanted to be left alone. That's when Delia came from around the corner and approached the group.  
"Aya? I didn't know that Usui had invited you to the meeting." she said, as she looked puzzled at the other Disciple.  
"He didn't." said Aya simply as she delicately crossed her arms across her abdomen.  
"Oh well anyways I have your rooms ready and waiting so if you want I could show you to them." she said looking at Mikael.  
"Sure." he said, wanting to get to sleep since he was rudely woken up.  
"Aya could you do me a favor?" she asked as she looked pleading at the emotionless woman.  
Aya looked at her with her eyes as a response.  
"Show Raphael to his room. It's in the East Wing and Mikael's is in the South. That's a long time to be showing people around." Delia said.  
"The East Wing?" asked Aya curiously.  
"That's where Usui told me to put him. Its not my fault that its close to yours." she said before she grabbed Mikael's arm and pulled him down the hall.  
"Close to yours, huh?" asked Raphael deviously.  
Aya turned around and looked at him with at first something resembling disbelief but then intrigue. She started walking towards him and when he thought that she was going to him; she moved to the side.  
"This way please." she said as she passed him.  
"Clever." said Raphael loud enough for her to hear.  
She turned her head and gave him a wink. The two continued down the corridor for some time before coming to a set of large plain doors.  
"What are these doors to?" asked Raphael as he stepped beside Aya.  
"These are the doors to the East Wing," replied Aya as she knocked three times on them.  
The great doors slowly opened; their hinges squeaking as it did. As they went through the doors, Raphael could see two guards standing behind the doors and shut them behind them. They walked until they came to a corner, which they took and at the end of that corner was another long corridor with several windows. Raphael followed Aya past 6 doors before she stopped.  
"This would be your room," she said as she turned to him.  
"Where's your room?" he asked not wasting anytime.  
She grinned at him and then pointed down to the far end of the hall.  
"The one all the way down there." she said as she looked back to him.  
She opened the door for him and moved aside so he could see how it looked. It was sophisticated and comfortable with all the luxuries that he could possibly want including a balcony and his own bathroom. Aya was about to leave when he grabbed her arm. She whirled around to look at him with an expression that he understood to be surprised.  
"Wouldn't you like to help me settle in?" he asked slyly.  
He released the grip on her arm and allowed her to make her decision. She followed him into the room and he closed the door behind them. He watched her move across the room towards the bed. Aya leaned back against the side of the bed, which was so far off the ground that she would have to hop to get on it. Raphael started to walk over to her; one foot stepping in front of the other like an intricate dancer would. He was unbuttoning his shirt the rest of the way and when he got to her he stopped and waited for her to make the first move.  
Aya looked him over unsure of what she wanted to do first. She put her one hand to his cheek and started to caress it; moving various strands of his blonde hair out of the way. He put his hand over hers and then leaned in to kiss her softly on her lips once. She then removed his shirt the rest of the way; letting it fall to the floor behind him. Raphael then leaned in to kiss her again; this time making it long and passionate with nibbles and sucks included. He then moved the action to her neck; making her wrap her arms around him, one behind his back and the other behind his head. He took his free hand and moved it towards one of the slits in her skirt. He moved it aside and began to caress her delicate thigh; feeling it tense under the touch.  
Raphael stopped what he was doing to her neck and looked Aya in the eyes. She looked at him with desire and it was evident to him that it had been a long time since she felt the way she did right now. He leaned and kissed her again. That's when Aya made it clear what she wanted; she removed the hand she had around his back and took it to grope his pants. She could feel his desires growing each moment she did this. He grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up, seating her on the edge of the bed. He then reached around her back and undid the zipper that was holding her corset in place. When the garment fell off, he saw that she was wearing a black satin bra, his favorite. Raphael then leaned in and began caressing her cleavage with his tongue. Aya wrapped her legs around his waist and was caressing his neck and shoulders with kisses of her own.  
"Wait." said Aya in his ear when she had finished with that portion of their lovemaking.  
"What is it?" asked Raphael unsure if something was wrong or not.  
She hopped of the edge of the bed, grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the den part of his room. She forced him to have a seat in the largest of the chairs. Aya kissed him once and started to move back. She placed a finger over his lips to silence him. When she was about two feet away, she began to take off her skirt; pulling it carefully over her thighs and hips until it fell loosely to the floor. Raphael saw that she was wearing matching underwear and he was growing more and more as she approached him. Aya straddled him allowing him to move his hands down to her buttocks where he noticed that it was a thong and the only thing keeping them on were two little black ribbons tied in bows on the sides. She started to kiss his neck again, him running his fingers over every inch of her skin.  
His nails began to dig into her shoulders as she started to bite his neck. Then, Raphael wanting to go further, picked her up and put her on the bed; him getting on top of her. She rolled him over on to his back and undid the restraints that were hiding her cleavage. She tossed the garment aside and then pressed her bare chest to his, kissing his mouth passionately once again. As she kissed him, she began to undo his pants. She could hear faint moans of pleasure come from him as she groped him.  
Aya then sat up half way and looked at Raphael. He was about to just grab her when she started to run her tongue down his chest and towards his lower half. When she reached her goal she pulled his pants off and flung them to the floor. She then began to suck on him, caressing it with her tongue. Raphael put his hands on the back of her head, one for pulling at her hair and the other to push her into her movements.  
When she was finished with that, she retraced her way up to his mouth and kissed it. That was when Raphael pulled the bows undone and tossed her last garment to the floor. He rolled her over onto her back and entered her with his member. He could hear her gasp slightly as he did this. He began to penetrate her deeper and deeper with each press he made into her body. She was now digging her nails into his back making him feel that much more desirable when she did.  
Aya was now biting her pinky nail to keep from screaming out with pleasure and Raphael was gritting his teeth trying to muffle his sounds of excitement.  
"Harder." said Aya as Raphael began to grow tired; she wanted to get as much out of him as she could.  
He obeyed her command and impacted her several times as hard as he could before he collapsed with exhaustion onto her naked bosom. Aya ran her hands through his sweat-matted hair as the two lay there trying to regain their energies. She looked down at him after a while and saw that his eyes were closed and that he was breathing deeply; he was sleeping. Most of the time in this situation she would have gotten up but this time was different; she wanted to be here with him and the feeling she had was strange and made her feel happy.  
Raphael then shifted and opened his eyes partially and looked up at Aya who was watching him. He sat up and scooted up so that his head lay on the pillow next to hers.  
"You didn't leave," he said still half asleep.  
"No. Did you want me too?" she asked as she rolled over to face him.  
Raphael sat there staring at her for a moment. He thought that women were just objects there to amuse him and then be gone but now Aya, a woman, made him think differently. He began to feel that she was something different.  
"No." he said after thinking about it.  
Aya let a small grin come across her face before sitting up, noticing that the sun was going down.  
"What's wrong?" asked Raphael as he did the same.  
"The suns almost down." she said.  
"So?" replied Raphael.  
"That means dinner's almost ready." said Aya as she looked to see what his expression would be.  
He didn't change his expression; instead he brushed a few strands of Aya's hair from her eyes. He then leaned over a kissed her before he got up from the bed. He walked over to where Aya had tossed his pants and put them back on, retrieving his shirt afterwards. Aya watched him as he did this; noting how delicately he did everything. Raphael turned around to look at her; he felt her gaze. He gathered all of Aya's clothing and sat them on the bed. She crawled towards him and they kissed for another long passionate moment.  
He then helped her off the bed and watched her put her under garments on. Then she retrieved her skirt and put that on. The final thing was her corset.  
"Do you think that you could maybe zip me up?" she said turning around slyly.  
Raphael smirked at her and zipped the back of her up returning her to original state. She took a few moments to adjust her hair.  
"I guess I'll see you at dinner." she said before stepping into a corner.  
"You're not going with me?" he asked ruefully.  
"I have to be fashionably late to everything, remember?" she said before blowing him a kiss and disappearing into the shadows.  
Raphael looked himself over and no sooner did he opened his door did Mikael show up to get him. Mikael looked into the room and saw that his bed was a mess.  
"What the heck happened in here?" he asked as he watched his comrade close the door.  
"I took a nap," said Raphael simply as he started to stroll down the corridor.  
"Like heck you did." said Mikael as he followed him.  
"Fine don't believe me," said Raphael.  
"I don't. So who was the lucky lady this time? A maid? A secretary?" said Mikael as he cut in front of Raphael and halted their progress.  
"I said no one know move out of my way, moron." Raphael said as he slipped by and continued walking.  
"Come on, Raphael." said Mikael as he caught up with him.  
Delia then came around the corner with her usual cheery mood along with Hibiki who looked chipper as well. They saw Mikael and Raphael and walked over to them.  
"There, you are." said Delia as they stopped them.  
"Is something wrong?" asked Raphael.  
"No we're going out to dinner," said Delia excitedly.  
"Oh wow where to?" asked Mikael as he unknowingly stared at Delia.  
Raphael batted him on the back of the head.  
"To Aya's favorite night club." replied Hibiki as he stopped Delia from bouncing up and down.  
"Aya's favorite night club?" inquired Raphael.  
"Yeah, and the scariest part of it is Aya's taking us since Usui has work he needs to do." he said.  
"How are we getting there?" asked Raphael still puzzling over Aya having a favorite nightclub.  
"Uh...duh.... Aya's driving." replied Delia as started to turn to go.  
"She's driving?" asked Mikael as he scratched his head.  
"Yeah, she's the only one here besides the chauffeurs and Usui who does." said Hibiki.  
Raphael and Mikael looked at each other and shrugged. They followed Hibiki and Delia, just going along with the flow. When they reached the front lobby they noticed Aya sitting; legs crossed as well as arms.  
"About time you guys got here. I was about to leave without you." She said without even looking towards them.  
"Oh come on Aya. Don't be mean." said Delia rather desperately.  
"It was a joke, Delia," she said as she opened the front door and walked out and towards a separate building off to the side of the main house.  
A few moments the large door opened and Aya drove out in a sleek sports car that was black. She got out seductively and leaned on the car.  
  
"So are we going or are you just going to stand there, gawking?" she said as she noticed Raphael and Mikael's expressions.  
"I call shotgun!" exclaimed Hibiki as he opened the passenger side door.  
"What do you think you're doing?" asked Aya as she stared at him.  
"I'm getting in the front seat," said Hibiki, sort of frightened.  
"No you're not." Aya said simply.  
"I'm not?" asked Hibiki, confused.  
"That's right, you're in the back with Delia and Mikael," she said as she moved aside so that Delia could get into the back.  
"Why am I in the back?" shouted Mikael.  
"That's where I said you would sit." Aya said as she put the seat back into place.  
"I guess this means I get the front," said Raphael as he waited for Hibiki to put his seat back up.  
Aya just smirked at him and got into the car and shut her door. Raphael did the same. Aya revved the engine a few times and then sped off out the gate of the manor.  
Usui was watching them from his office window.  
"Why are you doing this?" he said to himself as he turned and went back to his work.  
"Where exactly is this night club of yours, Aya?" asked Raphael as he stared out the window.  
"Downtown." she said simply as she took a curve in the road.  
"That was a given," replied Raphael as he looked over at her.  
She returned his look. "It's in the party district. The name is Midnight."  
"Midnight? Who picked that name?" inquired Mikael from the back seat.  
"Aya did." replied Delia enthusiastically.  
"You did?" asked Mikael.  
"Yeah, it's her club," said Hibiki who was still pouting about having to sit in the back.  
"So it's your night club," said Raphael rather intuitively.  
Aya just smirked as she drove, not saying a worded answer. After about 15 minutes more of driving, Aya stopped the car.  
"What's going on, Aya?" asked Delia as she looked around; they were still on the road from the manor.  
"We still have another 30 minutes before we come to the public roads," said Hibiki to everyone just to point out a fact.  
Aya opened her car door and got out of the car. She stood there for a few moments looking around at seemingly nothing.  
"Something's not right." she said.  
"Like what?" asked a panicking Delia.  
Aya didn't respond she just looked around. It was then when Aya suddenly jumped back into the car and slammed her door.  
"Buckle up." she shouted as she revved the car and turned it around wildly.  
"What's wrong, Aya?" asked Hibiki as he held on tight to the grips above his head.  
"Something's here." she said as she watched the rearview mirror.  
Just then something, another car, came into view behind them.  
"Hang on." Aya said as she sharply took a turn onto another one of the roads leading to the manor.  
"Whoa! Watch how you drive!" shouted Mikael.  
The car that was behind them then rammed the back of their car, causing everyone to jerk. Aya floored the gas in order to get away from their barrage of her car. Although the other car couldn't ram them, it was still catching up to them and Aya didn't know what to do. Mikael noticed that they were driving along the edge of an ocean side cliff and the car was too close to the edge for comfort. Aya took another turn quickly and managed to get the other car to take a different road because of the maneuver.  
"He's gone," said Hibiki as he began to relax.  
Aya pulled the car over into an out of the way outcrop. The car blended in with the shadows so that no one could see it. Everyone got out of the car. Delia walked over towards Aya and made a startling discovery.  
"Aya, your eyes they're..." she said unable to finish because of the fear she had inside of her.  
"I know." said Aya as she walked into the road to get away from the others.  
"What's wrong with her eyes?" asked Mikael quietly.  
"They were red again." she replied, as she stood closer to him.  
Mikael looked at Raphael and then to Aya; telling him to go talk to her. Raphael walked over to Aya.  
"Are you all right?" Aya asked as he came up to her side.  
"Yeah, but what about you?" he replied as he noticed her eyes were fading back to their original color.  
"I don't know why they change color so don't ask," she said, knowing exactly what he was thinking.  
"Do you know who that was back there?" Raphael asked, trying to change the subject.  
"No." Aya replied simply.  
Just then Aya could hear a car coming down the road. She and Raphael ran towards the car and got in with the others; leaving it off so not as to gain the attention of whatever it was. When vehicle came into view they saw it was a motorcycle; more importantly Usui's motorcycle. Usui stopped his bike in front of the car and everyone got out and greeted him.  
"Usui." cried Delia as she ran over to him.  
"What's going on? I'd thought you be at the club by now." he replied as he looked at Aya.  
"We have a problem. Some one else is on the roads and tried to get us off of them." she replied.  
"Like who?" he asked.  
"I don't know," replied Aya.  
"So what do you want to do?" asked Usui as he looked over everyone making sure they were all right.  
"I want you to take my car and take everyone back. I'll take the bike and follow you in," replied Aya.  
"Are you sure that's how you want to do this I mean I can take the tail and-" started Usui before Aya interrupted him.  
"This is how I want it Usui. Now just get them all back to the Manor," she said as she gave him her keys and took his away.  
She walked to the trunk of her car and got out her helmet and put Usui's in. She moved the bike out of the way of the car. She watched Usui and the others get in, paying more attention to Raphael's worried expression. He watched her unsure of if he wanted her to be putting herself in danger but he had no say in the matter and he knew it.  
"Don't fall behind." said Usui as he started up the car and watched Aya put on her helmet and start the bike.  
He pulled out first; checking the mirrors to make sure Aya followed them. No sooner then they were on their way did the other car come in from behind Aya.  
"Great." said Usui as he kept looking in the rear view mirror.  
He picked up the handset in the car and punched in a code.  
"Aya, can you hear me?" he said into it.  
"I read you," said Aya from the microphone in her helmet  
"You got a trailer," said Usui trying to keep his eyes on the road and on the conversation.  
"Yeah, I know." said Aya as she moved to one side so that the car wouldn't hit her.  
The other car was getting frustrated every time Aya moved out of its way. So in order to separate her from her comrades it sped up and cut her off, forcing her to take a different road. It followed Aya leaving Usui with audio only.  
"Aya, are you okay?" he asked.  
"Yeah, for now." she said, no fear discerning her voice.  
That's when their signal started to become static-like. Usui could barely hear what Aya was saying to him.  
"Us...ui...he's put... sig... nal...bre.aker...or...some...thing...I'm...los...ing...you..." Aya said to him  
The signal stopped completely after that for a few moments and then as quickly as it went off Aya came back on.  
"Usui, we're coming to your left at high speed! Fall back. Repeat fall back and stop the car!" she said sternly.  
No sooner than she said that, Aya came into view; the car right on her tail. Usui pulled back but didn't stop the car; he wasn't going to let him get her.  
"Try hitting his back to one side so he spins out." Raphael said to Usui who clearly had no idea on what to do.  
"Will it work?" Usui asked, unsure.  
"It should as long as you do it right," replied Raphael who was trying to hide his worried persona.  
As Aya approached a part of the road where another road leads in; the car veered off onto it and turned back head on, hitting Aya with full impact. She dragged along the asphalt with the bike, causing her one leg to become severely injured. Usui stopped the car right away and got out.  
"Aya!" he shouted.  
He was about to run over but was stopped when the other car revved its engine.  
"Stay back." gasped Aya, trying to stand up.  
By now Raphael had gotten out of the car and was fighting with himself not to run over to her.  
"Do something Usui," cried Delia as she and the others got out of the car as well.  
"Like what." said Usui.  
"She's right, you have to do something," said Hibiki as he grabbed Usui's arm as a plea.  
"He can't." said Mikael.  
Delia looked at him confused not wanting to believe that he had just said that.  
"If he does, Aya would hate him even more for not listening to her request that he keep himself out of it. It's not that he can't do anything it's just that Aya's honor is forcing him to stay there." replied Mikael; knowing exactly how these types of situations work.  
Just then, when Aya had finally gotten up, the other car revved and went forward; hitting Aya and sending her flying; rolling along the asphalt when she landed. She propped her self up on her hands and knees heaving for air and grasping her abdomen; blood dripping from her mouth onto the road. She was losing her energy and was fighting to stay conscience.  
"Help her, Usui!" cried Delia, tears flowing from her eyes.  
"Just stay down!" cried Hibiki trying to get Aya to stop being a target.  
Usui just watched as Aya struggled to get to her feet. Raphael was clenching his fists and screaming at himself in his head for not running over to her. Aya's eyes met his for a moment and he could see that her emotions were still hidden. Knowing what he was planning on doing, Aya shook her head slowly, telling Raphael not to move for her.  
"Mikael, use your sword to get rid of the car." Raphael shouted.  
"I don't have it with me, Raphael!" replied Mikael; who was holding onto Delia so she wouldn't run to Aya.  
"No." said Aya, only mouthing it though.  
The car revved again and headed towards Aya. She stood there looking at the on coming vehicle.  
"Move!" shouted Usui.  
It turned all slow motion like when Raphael couldn't watch anymore and tried to run after it as if he could stop it, Mikael reaching for his one arm to grab him.  
"No!" Raphael shouted, as he broke free from Mikael's desperate grip.  
Then Aya pulled out a gun from her hip and shot it through the vehicle's windshield. The car veered off and ran into the wall to the far side of Aya, missing her by only 4 feet. She collapsed to the ground exhausted, still holding the gun. Raphael reached her and fell to the ground beside her, the others rushing in behind him.  
"Is she all right?" asked Delia.  
"Back off and give her room to breathe!" shouted Raphael.  
"Hey, look at me." he said to Aya; trying to see exactly what condition she was in.  
"Hey guys." said Mikael who had walked over to see who was in the car.  
"What?" asked Usui.  
"There's no one in here. The car's empty." Replied Mikael as he stepped aside to show everyone.  
"It... was...him," gasped Aya before passing out.  
"Aya, wake up." said Raphael as he shook her gently.  
She didn't respond but she was still breathing. He looked up to Usui whose face had grown angry.  
"Konoko." he hissed.  
Raphael picked Aya up and carried her over to the car and sat down in the back; cradling her in his arms. He had healed some of her injuries but couldn't do much more without being able to see what was really wrong.  
"So how are we all going to get home? We all can't fit in Aya's car," said Hibiki.  
"Yes we can. Hibiki you'll sit up front with me and Mikael and Delia will be in the back," replied Usui.  
"But Aya's legs are in the way." said Mikael.  
"I guess Delia will have to sit on your lap then," replied Usui as he got into the car.  
Mikael and Delia looked awkwardly at each other as Delia prepared to sit on his lap. Raphael just laughed to himself as he watched but then turned his attention to Aya who was still unconscious. Usui started the car and drove pass the usurpers car not bothering to look back.  
When they got back to the Manor, Raphael took Aya to his room so that he could tend to her injuries. The others went into the den area to wait. As he laid her on his bed she woke up. Aya tried to sit up but the pain was too great.  
"Just lay back and relax." said Raphael as he put a damp cloth on her head.  
Raphael looked at her one leg that was dragged across the road when the car first hit her. It was pretty bad but he couldn't see the bone giving him a little relief. He took some alcohol and poured it over the wound. As he did this Aya grabbed the covers in her fists to try to focus on something else besides the pain. After that he wrapped it in gauze so that nothing would get in while he was looking over the rest of her injuries.  
He pressed gently on her abdomen to search for any signs of internal bleeding. When he came to just above her belly button Aya shrank back in agonizing pain.  
"Easy, it's okay," he said as he placed his hand on her cheek to wipe away the beads of sweat.  
She looked him in the eyes and relaxed a little. She placed one of her hands over his and kissed it once before letting him continue. He considered all of her injuries and decided that he needed to heal the internal bleeding first.  
"This might burn a little, but I need you to stay still." he said as his hands began to glow softly with healing energies.  
Aya just stared into his blue eyes. He was right; it did burn but she didn't care, he was here with her. She moaned a little when the burning took a greater intensity. Raphael watched her out of the corner of his eyes; her pain was subsiding.  
"All right, let me see if I got it all," he said as he pressed again on her abdomen.  
There was no more pain from that area so Raphael moved on. When he was done healing all of her injuries he was tired and almost completely out of energy. Aya watched him as he cleaned up the mess around the bed from the medical supplies.  
"Feeling better?" asked Raphael as he patted her head with a cloth.  
"Yeah." whispered Aya still kind of groggy from the whole experience.  
Raphael kissed her head once before getting ready to leave.  
"Don't." said Aya as she sat up slowly.  
"You shouldn't sit up." Raphael said as he leaned her back.  
"Don't leave me." said Aya as she grabbed his hand.  
He looked at her and then smiled.  
"I won't." he replied.  
He climbed into bed next to Aya, removing his shirt and laid it across the back of one of the chairs before he did. He wrapped his arm across her waist and kissed the back off her head. Aya held his hand across her stomach and fell asleep in his arms.  
"What is taking so long?" asked a worried Delia who was busying herself by pouring cups of tea.  
Mikael choked on his tea and looked away; he had his opinion on what they were doing. Usui just looked at him bewildered and went back to his pacing. What was taking them so long, surely she wasn't that injured.  
"Maybe Aya needed to have her leg cut off or something." suggested Hibiki who was playing darts.  
Delia threw a cup at him as a response to his comment. She then sighed and looked at the fire that was roaring in the common room.  
"I'm going to go make sure everything is all right." Usui said after a few more rounds of pacing.  
"Uh... umm...are you sure that's a good idea." said Mikael.  
"Of course why wouldn't it be?" replied Usui who stared hard at him.  
"No reason." Mikael said as he scratched the back of his head to relieve some of the tension coming from Usui.  
"Why don't we all go?" suggested Delia as she got up enthusiastically.  
"Now there's a really bad idea," murmured Mikael.  
"I agree, I'll go...alone," said Usui.  
That was it before he left the room. Delia began to complain under her breath and Hibiki was upset because the door slammed making him mess up his aim. Mikael shook his head and stared into the fire.  
"This isn't going to be good," he said to himself.  
Usui walked rather hastily down the hall; taking his usual giant steps to get to his destination. All guards cleared out of his way without even giving proper attention to his authority; he looked irritable. When he reached the door to Raphael's room he paused, deciding whether or not to knock. He decided not to. Usui turned the doorknob and opened it slowly, not wanting to be obvious. If Usui was already upset this pushed him over the edge.  
Aya was wrapped within Raphael's arms and both were sound asleep. Usui also noticed that Raphael didn't have his shirt on and that Aya was holding his hand; signifying that something was going on between them. He shut the door quietly and stormed off down the hallway; cursing underneath his breath.  
"This isn't good. Not good at all." he hissed as he walked through the doors to the East wing.  
The sunlight shined into the room and danced across the bed, waking Aya from her slumber. She opened her eyes slowly and blinked several times to get the sleep out. She carefully rolled onto her back and looked over at Raphael. He looked so innocent and pure asleep with the sun highlighting his features. Aya brushed a few strands of his hair gently into place.  
"Good morning." Raphael said without opening his eyes, somewhat startling Aya.  
"I thought you were asleep still," she said as she curled a strand of her hair with her right index finger.  
Raphael opened his eyes and faced her; noticing what she was doing. He smiled at her kindly and took her hand in his.  
"How are you feeling?" he asked as he caressed her hand within his.  
Aya said as she watched his eyes; oh how she loved his eyes.  
Raphael grinned and then leaned in and kissed Aya gently on her lips. That's when a knock sounded at the door.  
"Who could that be?" asked Raphael as he got out of bed and went to answer the door.  
When he opened it he saw it was Mikael and he looked worried about something.  
"What's wrong, Mika-chan?" he asked when he noticed him acting frantically.  
"Did you two hear Usui come in here last night?" he eventually asked.  
Aya and Raphael looked at each other.  
"No why?" asked Raphael wanting to know what his point was.  
"Well he did and from what I've been hearing from guards and stuff this morning he didn't like what he saw." replied Mikael who was trying not to stare at Aya who was staring coldly at him.  
"We weren't doing anything, Mika-chan.," said Raphael knowing what point he was getting at.  
"Yeah, well that's not why I'm here actually. Usui wants to talk to you...alone," he said rather somberly.  
"Who alone?" asked Raphael.  
"You, Raph." Mikael said in an irritated voice.  
That's when Raphael turned around to face Aya who was now trying to keep her balance while standing up. He rushed over to her side to aide. Once she got stable she headed towards the door.  
"Where are you going?" asked Raphael puzzled.  
"I have things I have to work on," she said not looking him in the eyes and shutting the door quietly behind her.  
When Raphael went into the hall to try to catch her she was gone, no doubt through the shadows. Raphael entered his room again and glared at Mikael who was confused by the gesture.  
"Take me to Usui." he said in a rather testy voice; he was mad.  
Mikael followed an angry Raphael through the corridors of the Manor. He didn't know what to say to his comrade let alone what was going through his mind. When they reached Usui's office door, Raphael barged in without knocking. Usui looked up from the papers he was reading to look at him.  
"Mikael leave." Raphael said suddenly.  
"What? I mean, huh?" Mikael said confused, one because he was telling him to leave and two because he used his real name.  
"Go." he said again.  
Mikael left the room feeling out of place and deserted. He was worried about Raphael and what was going to happen. That's when he decided to go find Delia; she might know.  
"Have a seat," said Usui, in more of a commanding voice than a voice of good gesture.  
Raphael sat down and glared at Usui who was glaring at him.  
"What has been going on between you two?" he asked simply getting to the point.  
"I don't see how that is any of your concern." replied Raphael snidely.  
"The reason is none of your business but it is of my concern," replied Usui.  
"Well then the reason is my business if what me and Aya are doing is yours." he said back to Usui's comment.  
"It's not relevant to the point so just tell me what I want to know," growled Usui.  
"I think it is," growled back Raphael.  
Then they started shouting at each other not paying attention to the comments each other was saying.  
"She isn't who you think she is!" shouted Usui, getting Raphael's attention.  
"She isn't who anybody thinks she is," he said in a rather sad voice after he saw Raphael's expression.  
"What do you mean?" asked Raphael.  
Usui looked at him with great sorrow in his eyes.  
"Come with me." he said finally as he headed towards the door.  
Raphael followed Usui through the Manor until they came across a set of great doors that were sealed by a great lock. Usui reached into his pocket and pulled out the key and opened it. Raphael walked through the doors first and then Usui. He shut the doors behind them and continued on. Raphael looked down the dark morbid corridor. It had dark stained glass windows that let only enough light in to see that at the end was a set of gigantic doors, the only one in the entire stretch.  
"What is this place?" asked Raphael.  
Usui didn't answer; he just kept walking towards the door. Raphael didn't bother re-asking the question. When they reached the doors, Usui halted.  
"You must swear on your wings that you will not tell a soul what you are about to learn. Is that understood?" he asked coldly.  
"Yes." replied Raphael rather mimicking of Usui's tone.  
The Disciple opened the great doors and revealed to Raphael something that seemed to be of a different dimension. The room was a cold stone room with no windows save a great balcony. Despite that, the room was relatively bright. Raphael walked in and noticed a drape hanging over a large something on the wall.  
Usui walked over to the drape and pulled it down, revealing a portrait of two beings, a teenaged boy and a little girl. The boy had blue hair and gray eyes; Raphael noticed who it was.  
"That's you," he said as he walked closer to the painting.  
"Yes, but do you recognize the girl?" inquired Usui as he noticed Raphael's expression of confusion.  
"No." he said after a while.  
Usui sighed and then looked at the painting.  
"That's Aya," he said.  
Raphael's eye widened in disbelief, how could that girl possibly be Aya?  
"But she has white hair." said Raphael.  
"No, it's really pale shade of blue it matched her eyes perfectly back then." said Usui as he smiled somberly.  
"But she looks so...so" started Raphael still having a hard time believing that it was the same girl.  
"Happy." Usui finished it for him.  
Raphael looked away knowing that was exactly was what he was going to say.  
"What happened to her to make her change then?" asked Raphael.  
"Aya was such a happy child growing up. Energetic, nice, everybody loved her. She was also very powerful. By the age of 10 she had already subdued the elements of ice and shadows for her control. She had all the potential to become the greatest but then that day came and everything went dark in her world." Usui started.  
"What happened Usui?" urged Raphael trying to get to the bottom of this.  
"Aya watched as our mother was burned at the stake by angels who feared her power. She watched as she writhed and agonized against the flames. Aya wanted to use her ice but she couldn't control it correctly yet. That day Aya gave up on everything that she was; everything that our mother had helped her become." he finished.  
"I don't understand, Usui," said Raphael.  
"She killed her soul, Raphael." Usui said as he covered the painting up.  
Raphael couldn't answer. Just then they heard the sound of someone trying not to cry.  
"Come out." said Usui in his commanding voice.  
From behind a pillar came Delia, Hibiki, and Mikael. Delia was trying to hold back her tears.  
"Delia..." started Usui.  
"How could you?" she said.  
"I couldn't stop it," said Usui.  
"But you did let her become a Disciple." said Hibiki who was angry.  
"I didn't. The Shadow Gate is a fathom of the Disciples that chooses it's master and automatically makes them one." argued Usui.  
"She has no soul, Usui. How can she still be alive?" said Mikael who was also hurt by the information.  
"She has a soul, a black soul one that is sealed away. She is also cursed to never be allowed to love or to know happiness without a terrible end to It." he said.  
When everyone was about to leave he stopped them.  
"One more thing, you cannot tell her what I just told you."  
"Excuse me?" asked Mikael.  
"Aya has no memory of her life before she concealed herself within the darkness. Any mention of it could have dire consequences," said Usui as he closed the doors behind them as they left the locked corridor.  
When everyone was gone a strange man came out from behind one of the pillars and stared towards the draped painting.  
"It's time to begin our plan," he said before fading away.  
Mikael and Raphael, along with Delia, walked out to the gardens. They had a seat; Mikael skipping stones across the pond that was the focal point of the garden.  
"What are we going to do?" asked Delia who was sitting next to Mikael watching him.  
"I dunno if there is anything we can do," replied Mikael.  
He was expecting Raphael to say something but he didn't. Mikael and Delia both turned to see that he was leaning against a tree sitting on the ground staring at a balcony. He noticed movement inside the room with the balcony but couldn't see exactly what it was.  
"What room is that?" he asked not acknowledging anyone.  
"Why do you want to know that, Raph?" asked Mikael.  
Raphael didn't answer; he just stared at that balcony. Delia followed his gaze to see what he was talking about.  
"That's the Forbidden Chambers. It's been said that it has locked up for centuries in order to prevent something from happening but none of the scriptures say exactly what that something is." replied Delia as she looked at the ill-kept portion of the Manor.  
"Forbidden Chambers, huh?" said Raphael as he looked slowly to her. "Why don't they at least keep the building in repair?"  
"It's believed to be cursed and haunted by something of tremendous powers," said Hibiki as he came up behind Delia.  
"What's wrong Hibiki? I thought you were supposed to be in Fero Hall," said Delia as she turned and looked at his expression.  
"Usui has pulled me away from my scriptures because the Disciples have a meeting to attend to." he said as he stretched his back.  
"A meeting? What for?" asked Mikael who was starting to enjoy Delia's company.  
Hibiki didn't answer he just glared at him. Delia noticed this and started to become worried.  
"What's going on, Hibiki?" she said sternly.  
Just then Usui came outside in a rather foul mood. He approached them with his usual steps.  
"We are going to have the meeting outside," he said.  
"How come?" asked Hibiki.  
"Someone managed to put a listening spell on the hall." Usui said as he looked around. "Where's Aya?"  
"I thought you were going to get her," replied Hibiki who shrugged his shoulders.  
Just then a blast of cold air swept over them. Raphael looked around from his day dreaming and noticed that ice was starting to form on the grass. He stood up and joined the others who were huddling together against the wind.  
"What the heck is going on?" shouted Mikael who was sheltering Delia as best he could.  
"Oh come now. Don't tell me you're all afraid of a little taste of winter." said Aya as she came out of a shadow of one of the fountains.  
"That was unnecessary," cried Usui who was starting to get angry as he always does.  
"I found it quite necessary," she said as she pointed to the frozen statue of a person.  
Usui gnarled as he saw the markings on the man's sleeves; Konoko's. He walked over to it and investigated it.  
"Defrost him so that I might ask him some questions," he ordered as he looked at Aya.  
She walked over beside him and pulled out a gigantic fan out of the air. She brought it down on the statue shattering it into tiny little crystals.  
"Why did you do that?" exclaimed Usui who watched as Aya placed the fan back into the void.  
"I have my reasons," replied Aya who went over and sat on a bench diagonal from Raphael who had gone back to his spot underneath the tree.  
He looked over at her but didn't catch her eye. He also noticed that she blocked his view of the balcony. Usui was now calmed down a little and stood in the center of the group.  
"There's going to be a war," he said simply after a few moments of unnerving silence.  
Everyone looked at him shocked or astonished; everyone except for Aya. She sat with her arms crossed, contemplating the conversation.  
"Who's going to go to war?" asked Mikael who was anxious for some action.  
"The Manor and..." he stopped as he looked to Delia and Hibiki.  
Delia was growing worried; numerous possibilities popped into her head and none of them were positive.  
"...And Heaven." he finally finished, looking down at the ground.  
Raphael and Mikael stopped thinking and looked to one another then to each of the Disciples. Raphael looked to Aya last and saw that her eyes were opened showing only a fraction of her emotions, not enough to determine what she was truly feeling.  
"No way!" shouted Mikael.  
"When did you find this out?" asked Raphael in as calm a voice as he could manage.  
"This morning. It came in an official letter." Usui explained as he pulled out the letter and handed it to Raphael.  
Raphael read it to himself and when he was finished he looked up at Mikael. He handed it dimly to his companion who read it and became angry. Delia by now was on the verge of tears and Hibiki in a state of shock.  
They stood there looking at one another, a breeze whisking through their hair. Usui dropped his gaze and looked to Aya who was still sitting down with her arms crossed. Something about the way she was put him on the edge and set his mind on alert; something wasn't right.  
Just then Aya stood up and dropped her arms to her sides. She turned around and was about to leave when Usui stopped her.  
"Where are you going?" he asked.  
"There's an upcoming war and I have to prepare." was all she said before falling into the shadow she had came from.  
The same cold wind swept through again as she left and put everyone's nerves uptight. They decided to head inside to enjoy the time they had before the war started.  
Aya sat in her chambers; drumming her fingers on the ends of her arm rests of her throne. Her cat sat in her lap, waving its tail back and forth every so often. She sat with her same expressionless look on her face.  
"What took you so long?" she said when she noticed a shadow moved within the chambers.  
A man walked out from the shadows and stood against one of the pillars with his arms crossed. He laughed somewhat before answering her question.  
"I was finishing a few things," he said.  
"What might those few things be?" asked Aya as she watched the cat fade away from her lap.  
"A few things is all you need to know, Aya." he replied smugly.  
Aya sighed as she looked out the balcony window. She then looked to the man.  
"Did you find what you were looking for?" asked Aya as she stopped her drumming.  
"Sure did and need I say that war is in the air." he said again.  
"I want Raphael to be kept out of it." Aya said out of the blue catching the man off guard.  
"Are you sure?" he asked seriously.  
"Yes, I am." replied Aya.  
"It will be done then, sister," said the man.  
"Don't call me that. I am not your sister," she said drolly.  
"Sorry, I do it to everyone." replied the man rather sadly as he looked away from her.  
"Thank-you, Konoko. You better go now, someone's coming," said Aya as she looked to the window once more.  
"I'll be in touch," said Konoko before vanishing in thin air.  
Then a knock sounded at her chamber doors. When they opened she looked slowly to who was standing there; it was Raphael. Aya didn't greet him instead went back to looking out the window at the approaching storm clouds. Raphael walked towards her; stopping at the bottom step of the small set that led to her throne.  
The doors were now closing and he was waiting for them to close completely before talking to her. He looked up to her pensive form and wondered what she was thinking.  
"You didn't mean that," he said finally when he was certain that they were alone.  
"I meant it to an extent." she replied; never taking her eyes away from the window.  
Raphael sighed deeply and looked to one of the intricate pillars in the chambers.  
"Aya, I need to know something," he said with a now serious tone.  
She didn't respond; she didn't even look to him. He paused for a moment not knowing if he should go on or if it was a waste of his breath.  
"Do you love me?" he asked.  
The question was a sincere one getting right to the point. The way he said it however made it seem cold and unsure. It was also enough to make Aya's eyes go wide for a mere second, but it was enough to show that it caught her off guard. When her expression turned back she looked at him, some of her initial reaction lingering in her stare. She didn't answer for a long moment.  
"I don't know." she said quietly, barely audible.  
Raphael looked away and looked back to her when she started to talk again.  
"Do you...love me?" she asked in a voice that almost seemed to him to have fear and uncertainty.  
He hadn't expected her to ask him the question; in fact he hadn't expected her to say the answer she did. After a long moment of arguing and reasoning in his mind he had his answer.  
"I think I do," he said looking her hard in the eyes.  
He noticed that when he said this her eyes hardened, almost as if she had erected some barrier. She looked away for a moment and then back to him. He walked up to her throne. When he reached her he sank to his knees and laid his head against her torso, wrapping his arms behind her and around her waist. She placed her hand on his head and ran her fingers through his hair. He felt her inhale deeply and exhale.  
"I love you, too," she whispered.  
"I'd rather die because I loved you then die fighting you." he said as breathed out; relieved.  
Aya sat looking around; uncertain about what she had just did. Why did she have to confess that she loved him? A melody came to her head from nowhere. She had never heard it before but it moved her.  
"Shine bright morning light. Now in the air the spring is coming. Sweet blowing wind, singing down the hills and valleys. Keep your eyes on me. Now we're on the edge of hell. Dear my love, sweet morning light. Wait for me, you've gone much farther, too far." she sang in an angelic voice that one wouldn't expect from her.  
Raphael lifted his head up and looked into her eyes and ran his hand across her delicate cheeks; watching her close her eyes at his touch. He leaned in and kissed her sweetly. He stood up, helping her up from her throne as he did. The two kissed once more deeply before he walked across the room and through the great doors of the chambers. When the doors had closed all the way; Aya stood still, looking to the moon that was now shining in.  
"What have I done?" she asked quietly.  
The storm clouds covered the moon's light; leaving Aya in the darkness. Konoko, who had been watching from one of the corners, watched Aya with worried eyes.  
"This isn't good," he said as he disappeared.  
Raphael walked down the corridor to his room not paying attention to anything around him; he was too busy thinking about Aya. He looked up and saw that Mikael was pacing in front of his door.  
"Is something wrong, Mika-chan?" he asked as he stopped.  
"Umm...not really wrong but I was wondering if I could ask a few questions about something." said Mikael who was acting nervous.  
"Sure, about what?" inquired Raphael as he opened his room and invited his friend in.  
"Girls." replied Mikael as he took a seat in one of the chairs in the room.  
He watched Raphael poke at the fire that was burning in the fireplace. Raphael looked at him with a slight smirk on his face. He then walked over and sat in the same chair that he had sat in when he and Aya were together.  
"What about them?" he started.  
"Well, I kind of like Delia and all and kind of want to you know see if she likes me." Mikael said as he picked at a scab on his arm.  
"I don't think you have to worry about her not liking you," replied Raphael as he rested his head in his hand.  
"How do you know that?" asked Mikael rather happily.  
"I've seen the way she hangs on you and looks at you to know that there's something she likes." he replied.  
"Well then how do I, you know, make the first move?" asked Mikael getting back to the matter at hand.  
"The first move to what?" asked Raphael as he raised an eyebrow.  
"Not that!" shouted Mikael as he realized what Raphael was thinking.  
"Moron, should have told me that before I could think It.," said Raphael as he waved off Mikael's out burst.  
"So then what should I do to make the first move towards a relationship?" asked Mikael as he sat down again.  
"Talk to her." Raphael said simply.  
"Talk to her?" asked a confused Mikael.  
"Tell her how you feel and then work from there and don't forget to mention that you want to start going places," advised Raphael.  
"Go where?" asked Mikael.  
"Not literally you numbskull." said Raphael.  
Mikael just nodded his understanding. The two sat in silence for a while before Mikael got up to leave.  
"Wish me luck," he said as he waved farewell to his comrade.  
Raphael just simply waved before getting up and going into the bathroom. He rolled up his sleeves and started the water on the sink. He grabbed the soap and lathered it and placed his soapy hands to his face to wash it. After that he rinsed and then dabbed it dry with a hand towel.  
When he looked up he noticed Aya standing by the door with a tray of food. He turned around kind of shocked to see someone behind him.  
"Did I startle you?" she asked as she placed the food on the table.  
"No." Raphael said as he hung the towel back up.  
"You'd missed dinner so I brought some up." she said as she laid out the silver ware for him.  
He watched her, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed and a small grin on his face. Aya looked up from what she was doing to him.  
"What?" she asked as she looked around and then back to him not knowing why he was staring at her.  
"Nothing I just never thought I'd see you bringing me room service." he said trying to be funny.  
"This isn't room service you ungrateful..." she started to shout before Raphael covered the rest of the distance between them and kissed her.  
She relaxed from the sudden embrace and eventually kissed him back with the same passion. They stood there for a while longer and then stopped; not letting go of one another though. He looked deep into her eyes and saw that once again they were devoid of emotions.  
"Your dinner is getting cold." Aya said softly as he leaned in closer to her again.  
"So." Raphael said as he picked her up and laid her on the bed.  
The two shared a long intimate night together. When morning came, the sun shined in and hit Raphael in his eyes. He woke up shielding his eyes from the rays. He rolled over to see that Aya was sleeping soundly next to him. Raphael watched her and then noticed that she was shivering. He scooted over and wrapped himself around her; she was freezing. Aya woke up when he touched her and blinked quickly several times before realizing what it was. She curled in against his body and started to warm up.  
"Are you all right?" he asked as she got settled.  
"Yeah, just a little cold for some reason." replied Aya as she turned her head so that she could just see his face.  
Just then a knock sounded at the door; it was Mikael.  
"Raph, Aya you guys need to get up." he said from the other side.  
"What for?" mumbled Raphael who didn't feel like it.  
"Uriel and Jibrille are here," he said somberly.  
Raphael sat up with a start and Aya followed him. He grabbed his clothes and hurriedly put them on; Aya had used her powers to redress herself. Raphael then stormed over to the door and flung it open. He noticed that Delia was waiting in silence next to Mikael looking down at the ground with great sadness.  
"Sorry Raph, but it is time to go," said Mikael finally.  
Raphael turned and looked at Aya who was walking slowly over to his side.  
"Delia and I can't walk you out," said Aya, which got the attention of everyone.  
"Oh Aya why not?" insisted Delia who's eyes were filling up with tears.  
"Usui is calling us to the Balcony at Fero Hall to give a proper send off." Aya said as she tightened her hair ribbon.  
"I won't go," objected Delia as she took refuge behind Mikael.  
Mikael looked to her and then to Raphael; uncertain of how he should react.  
"It's not your decision to make. Now come on," said Aya in her same voice.  
"No." said Delia as she started to walk off.  
Aya came behind her and grabbed her arm to stop her. Delia whirled around quickly and slapped Aya across the face. Aya held her head to the side looking down at the ground.  
"You might be able to write off your emotions as problems or hindrances but I can't. I don't see why you even has someone who cares for you!" shouted Delia in her anger.  
Her words struck Aya harshly as if they were needles being flung at her heart. She then looked to Delia from the corner of her eyes fiercely. Delia started to back off from her, unsure.  
"Suit yourself." Aya said rather wickedly as a dark black spot started to form in the center between them.  
"What are you doing?" shouted Mikael as he watched as chains of the blackness started to enchain Delia.  
He started to move for her but was grabbed by Raphael.  
"Don't, it'll get you too," he said as he fought with trying to hold him back.  
Mikael looked back to him and then too Delia with desperate eyes; watching her be in engulfed with Aya's darkness.  
"How are you doing this?" shouted Delia who couldn't believe what was happening.  
"You cast a shadow, Delia, and I control the shadows. If you think about it, I'm really not doing a thing." remarked Aya as she commanded the shadow to pull Delia in.  
Aya looked back to Raphael and saw that his expression was that of terror mixed with regret and sorrow. She then looked down towards the darkness.  
"Remember I am not allowed to love with happiness," she said before sinking into her shadowy spell.  
Raphael stared at the spot where Aya was and thought about what she had told him. Mikael looked to him and then back at the spot of the corridor that was once darkness.  
"What did she mean by that?" he asked.  
"Don't worry about it, come on we better get going." replied Raphael as he started to walk down the corridor.  
They walked through the manor in silence, leaving each other to their thoughts. Once they were outside, they saw Uriel and Jibrille waiting for them patiently.  
"Judging by the way you look I take it that you have heard about the declaration of war." said Uriel as he looked over the two angels.  
"You could say that," said Raphael who looked to Jibrille who was looking upwards.  
"There they are." she pointed up.  
They turned to see Usui and Hibiki standing on the balcony a ways back but Aya and Delia were nowhere to be seen. Just then a cold wind swept through and a tower of the darkness that Aya had controlled burst into the sky. It collapsed once it reached its pinnacle. Usui and Hibiki turned to look, too. They saw Aya come out of the void first followed by Delia who was writhed in some sort of chains. When she was released, Delia fell to the ground facing Aya.  
"Get away from me!" she screamed as she scooted to hide against Usui.  
Aya paid her no mind. She walked commandingly past her to the edge of the balcony. Usui and Hibiki looked to Delia and then to Aya. Usui walked to her and stood right beside her. Hibiki helped Delia up and to the edge. Delia clung to Hibiki until she saw Mikael and then grabbed onto the balcony's railing. Mikael looked to her with a small grin and she returned it, however with tears filling up her eyes.  
Raphael and Aya also exchanged glances except theirs didn't reveal what they were saying to one another. Jibrille walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder.  
"Let's go." she whispered into his ear as she started to walk towards a beam of light.  
He turned away but then looked back to Aya and saw that she had her arms folded across her chest as she always had. He then turned and walked after Jibrille, Mikael walking next to him. Delia was now in full tears and ran out of sight, Hibiki going after her.  
"We thank-you, Usui Leader of the Manor, for not taking our correspondents as prisoners of war. Your honor is great," said Uriel as a farewell salute as he turned to go with the others.  
"And you Angel of Death, are welcome but let it be known that when it comes time to battle, my honor will require me to kill you." replied Usui in not such a great good-bye speech.  
Uriel nodded and that was that; the four elemental angels ascended back into heaven.  
Usui and Aya stood on the balcony for a few moments in silence. When Aya turned to leave, Usui broke the silence.  
"What did you do to her, Aya?" he asked somberly, referring to Delia.  
"I did nothing to her. Within the darkness, there is nothing; nothing except maybe one's own fears," replied Aya before walking inside the chamber of Fero Hall.  
Aya peered over the railing that divided the second floor of the chamber from the first. She saw Delia crying and Hibiki trying to calm her down. Hibiki looked up and noticed Aya.  
"Hey, Aya! Why don't you try calming her down?" he cried to her.  
Aya was about to walk down the stairs and talk to her but was stopped when she glared at her.  
"No, I think you should do it, Hibiki. She cares for you," said Aya somberly as she exited through a door to her left.  
Aya's remark pierced Delia; she didn't mean to be so cruel. She stopped her crying and looked to where Aya had been.  
"I'd never thought I'd see the day when Aya walked away hurt," said Hibiki as he looked sadly at Delia.  
He walked away from her to go back to his work. Delia sat there for a few moments until she felt Usui rest his hand on her shoulder.  
"It wasn't your fault," he said.  
"Then who's fault was it?" she asked as they walked.  
"Hers." Usui said as he looked down at her.  
Delia just looked at him in disbelief. She found it hard to believe that this was all Aya's fault.  
Aya walked through the doors to the East Wing. She walked down the corridor and stopped when she came to the room that had been Raphael's. She raised her hand and was about to open it but stopped when she felt the stare of the guards on her. Aya glared back at them setting them on edge and scared. She continued walking down the corridor until she came to her bedroom door. She summoned her powers to open the door and close behind her when she was in. She then walked over to her bed and fell asleep, all alone in darkness.  
"Get that choir together people! We're at war here!" shouted Usui on one of the many balconies of the Manor.  
"Sir, West Wing Sectionals standing by." said a subordinate who saluted to Usui.  
"Good, and get those others ready!" he shouted some more.  
He turned and looked out over the balcony; the army of heaven had started to assemble in the Manor's front lawns. He growled to himself in his frustration at how hard it was turning out to be for them to assemble.  
"Usui." said Delia as she came up from behind him; dressed in her uniform.  
"Delia, are you ready? After all, you're the one who has to lead the choir. In times of war the Disciple of the Choir takes charge." he said to her his frustration fading only slightly.  
Hibiki also came up shortly after dressed in his uniform. He looked around to see what was happening; he didn't like the confusion of orders but it was something he had to get over.  
"Is Fero Hall secured, Hibiki?" asked Usui who went back to looking out at the enemy's army.  
"Yes sir. All scriptures are sealed and protected and we even set up a small amateurs group from the choir to use protection spells." replied Hibiki who adjusted his uniform's collar.  
"Where's Aya, Usui?" asked Delia when she too looked to the other army.  
"Where do you think?" replied Usui with a devious smirk.  
Delia looked confused and Usui sighed.  
"She's manning the army," he said.  
"I thought you were supposed to," replied Hibiki who was still messing with his uniform.  
"I decided otherwise. She is going to call out the formal declaration of war," replied Usui as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other.  
"Sir." said a guard from behind Usui.  
"Yes, what is it?" said Usui not looking at him.  
"The enemy army is fully assembled," replied the guard.  
"And Aya?" inquired Usui.  
"She's awaiting your orders, Sir," replied the guard.  
"Tell her to go when she is ready," replied Usui who let a small grin of satisfaction grace his features.  
"Sir." said the guard as he ran off to relay the message to Aya.  
"This is it, huh?" said Hibiki as he finally got his uniform situated.  
"Yeah." Usui said simply, wanting now to keep his attention on his now forming army.  
The army came up from hidden doors within the ground. They marched in unison to a designated spot and halted. They were lined up in rows of 15x15 with spaces in between each regiment and a greater space between the battalions; creating a walk way for commanding officers.  
Uriel looked through a telescope to see what was happening with the Manor's army.  
"They're forming up," he said to the three other elemental angels who were standing beside him.  
"Who's the commanding officer?" asked Mikael as he palmed his sword.  
"Usui is." said Jibrille as she looked to the other army.  
"That's odd." said Uriel as he looked to a balcony and barely made out three forms.  
"What' odd?" asked Raphael who wasn't very much interested in being there.  
"I only see three of the Disciples," replied Uriel who was checking to make sure he wasn't mistaken.  
Raphael and Mikael looked to one another unsure of what to think of it.  
"Who's missing?" asked Jibrille; knowing that's exactly what they wanted to know.  
"I can't tell," said Usui as he put the telescope to his side.  
The sound of instruments filled the air and caught the attention of the army of heaven.  
"Here we go." said Uriel as he readied himself for what was to come.  
Those on the balconies of the Manor gave the call to arms. The army straightened up in form and halted all movement. That's when the doors of the Manor opened.  
"What's going on, Uriel?" asked Mikael impatiently.  
"I don't know. The doors of the Manor are opening." he replied looking through the telescope.  
"Maybe it's the commanding officer of the field, you know the one who's going to start the war for them." said Raphael as his mind drifted back to reality.  
Uriel watched a person come through the door. He was having problems focusing the thing so it took him a while to report back to the others. He dropped the telescope from his eye when he realized what was going on.  
"I don't believe it," he said just barely audible.  
"What is it, Uriel?" asked Jibrille who walked up to his side.  
"The fourth Disciple is the field commander." he said shocked.  
"Well which one is it?" inquired Mikael hastily.  
Uriel handed the telescope to Mikael who took it and focused on the person walking to the front of the army.  
"Oh no." he whispered.  
Raphael caught his friend's reaction and looked to him questioning.  
"What? Who is it?" he asked rather impatiently for his character.  
"It's Aya, Raph. Aya's leading their army," he replied somberly as he handed the telescope to him.  
Raphael snatched it and looked through it. He cursed under his breath when he saw that Aya was indeed heading to the front of the line. He was about to hand the telescope to Uriel but looked through it again more closely.  
"Is that all leather she's wearing?" he asked out loud; referring to Aya's uniform  
"That is inappropriate at this time, Raphael." said Jibrille disgusted.  
Uriel took back the telescope and put it away; the time for war was now here.  
"Everything's all set, my Lady," said one of the messengers who knelt by Aya's side.  
"Very well then, spread the word. We march." said Aya as she overlooked the enemy lines.  
The messenger nodded hastily before running off to tell the officers the order. When Aya got the signal, she raised her hand into the air. An orb of darkness appeared in her hand and then it morphed into an intricately crafted scythe; one that easily put Uriel's to shame. She twirled it about her fingers to get use to the feel of it and then stabbed the pointed end into the ground. When she did that all of the army behind her stood at high attention and prepared to march.  
"Forward!" shouted Aya as she picked up her scythe and carried it commandingly at her side.  
A load roar came from her troops and they started to march forward in unison. Uriel looked back to the messengers awaiting his order to march as well. He nodded to them and they ran off; it was their turn. The army of heaven lined up behind the Elemental Angels; each of them would be a field commander.  
"March!" shouted Uriel as he started to march towards the already marching enemy army.  
His army followed him in unison. When the two armies met at the front lines they called their respective armies to a halt. Uriel glared at Aya who only held her station.  
"Commanding officer of the Manor's forces, this is your first and only chance to back down and surrender. Do you accept?" cried a spokesperson of the heaven army.  
"I think you know the answer to that," remarked Aya smartly.  
"Is the Manor that ignorant not to send out someone with knowledge of correct political training and such?" remarked the spokes person disgusted by Aya's lack of formality.  
"Captain surely you must know by now that this isn't politics, it's war." remarked Aya as she shot off a gun that she had hidden.  
Just then from behind the army of heaven, a secondary front of forces from the Manor came charging in; aimed on attacking the unprepared army. Aya turned away and started walking through the lines of the now charging army of the Manor. Raphael pushed through the soldiers that were threatening to stop him trying to get to Aya.  
"Aya!" he shouted.  
Aya smirked as she heard him call her name. That's when a soldier came up from behind him and hit him on his head, knocking him unconscious. The soldier looked around to make sure no one was watching and disappeared into thin air; taking Raphael with him.  
Usui watched the battle start off and was smug in his position because the plan had worked; the army of heaven hadn't expected an attack from the rear. Aya was a genius when it came to these types of tactics. He smiled to himself and even allowed a small giggle to break his silence. Hibiki walked up to his commanding officer and saluted.  
"Sir Aya has returned to base and is awaiting your orders," he said.  
Delia ran up from behind Hibiki carrying a small note with the seal of the elemental angels.  
"Usui, we have some news," she said as she handed it to him.  
He read it and then looked up shocked. Delia nodded her head, her eyes showing the same shock. Hibiki took the note and read it for himself.  
"Raphael has gone missing?" he inquired not really comprehending it.  
"Yes, now whether or not he is a prisoner of war or just a prisoner of someone's schemes is the question," said Usui as he narrowed his eyes.  
"What do you mean?" asked Delia as she tried to read his face.  
"Hibiki go tell Aya that I wish to see her," he said as he turned to look at the battle.  
"No need to yell, Usui. I'm right here," said Aya as she came up from behind them.  
"Did you have something to do with this?" shouted Usui as he took the note from Hibiki and threw it in her face.  
Aya glared at him and then bent down to pick up the note. As she read it she could feel Usui's eyes focusing on her. She folded up the note and handed it to a subordinate who came up beside her and then shrank back.  
"When did this happen?" she asked, not paying attention to Usui's reaction.  
"When the fighting first broke out, I think." said Hibiki as he looked to Aya.  
"My back was turned. Besides what the soldiers do to win is their business. I only give them basic orders, nothing more." replied Aya as she twirled her scythe in the palm of her hand.  
Usui looked at the scythe. Something about the weapon Aya had chosen and the way it was forged made him feel uneasy. Aya noticed what he was staring at and smiled ruefully.  
"Would you like to hold it, Usui?" she asked inquiringly.  
"No." was all Usui could say. After all, Aya pulled that thing from out of the shadows and he was the element of light, he had no way of knowing the affects it would have on him.  
Just then a messenger came up and stopped at Aya's side. He handed her a message that she read in silence.  
"Very well. If you'll excuse me, there is a matter that requires my attention." she said as she slightly inclined her head to Usui, showing him some station.  
Usui did the same back to her and watched her leave.  
"Hey Usui. I've never seen that type of guard before," said Hibiki as he watched him follow Aya.  
"It's Aya's personal regiment. They're students in the intermediate courses. Most don't even know some of the classes they take exist. Aya chooses those who she wants in them." he replied as he went back to watching the battle; the army of heaven was gaining footing.  
Delia and Hibiki looked to one another confused and then to the battle-taking place.  
Aya entered her chambers hastily. Soon after the doors closed, Konoko came out of his typical hiding place. He was dressed in a soldier's uniform.  
"It's been done, Aya. Raphael is being held in your room like you asked," he said as he took off the coat of the uniform.  
Aya sighed with relief; she was worried that the plan wouldn't work out and they would have to resort to more drastic tactics to get him away from harm.  
"What's are next move?" asked Konoko after a moment or two of awkward silence.  
"I'll go to my balcony and take my station there, Usui would expect me to. I want you to go finish the final preparations for the plan. I want you ready to go when I give the signal." said Aya as she turned away, getting ready to leave the chamber.  
"All right then, I'm off." said Konoko as he stepped back into his place and disappeared.  
Aya looked to the spot where he had been and was ready to take her first step towards leaving when she felt a presence in the room. She looked around unsure of what it was.  
"Aren't you curious?" said a voice from seemingly nowhere.  
"Curious? About what?" Aya said back, trying to find where it was coming from.  
"The locked wing of the Manor, the one that only Usui has the key to. Aren't you curious about what's in there?" replied the voice.  
"What Usui wants to keep hidden from the world is his business, not mine." retorted Aya as she started to leave again.  
"Foolish girl. He's not hiding anything from the world, he's hiding it...from you." said the voice deviously catching Aya's attention immediately.  
Aya's eyes widened slightly and when the presence was gone, she stood there for a moment considering what it had said to her. She summoned the shadows and vanished into them. Aya came out in front of the doors that were locked; the door that Usui had locked.  
She looked ruefully at the lock and then used her dark powers to disintegrate it. Aya looked down the hallway and saw another set of great doors at the other end. The dark stained glass windows intrigued her. When she reached the other set of doors she opened them with little effort. Aya stepped into the room a few feet and looked around. All she saw was a single balcony providing the only source of light but then she noticed a drape hanging off something on the wall.  
Aya tilted her head with curiosity for a moment before conscientiously walking over towards the object. She raised her hand hesitantly towards the drape. The voice from earlier was still fresh in her mind and urged her to take the drape from what it was hiding. Aya ripped the drape from the wall and stepped back. She looked to the portrait of two people, a teenaged boy and a small girl. She looked puzzled at the painting. She recognized the boy right away; it was Usui who looked arrogant even then. The girl she didn't recognize but for some strange reason she felt as if she knew her. Aya walked back up to the painting and was about to touch the girl when Usui's voice came to her. He was calling her to her balcony.  
She looked one last time at the strange girl and then vanished; the little girl's image still engraved in her mind. When she appeared on her balcony, she could see Usui watching her fervently, he probably was angry about something.  
"The lines are breaking," he shouted to her from his station on another balcony.  
"I can see that. Send a messenger out and tell them to form up at the east," shouted back Aya as she quickly reviewed the battle.  
"Aya, there's a problem." said Konoko from with in the shadows behind her.  
"What is it?" asked Aya impatiently.  
"Raphael got out." he replied trying to see where Usui was looking.  
"How did he manage that?" asked Aya; who was becoming frustrated.  
"I don't know but if you look to the east lines you'll see that he's out there," replied Konoko as he scooted a little further in to the dark.  
Aya looked to where the lines were breaking and noticed Raphael retreating back towards the other elemental angels. No doubt he used his wind powers to get out of her room. She cursed under her breath and then contemplated what to do.  
"Is everything ready?" she asked in a rather droll tone.  
"Yeah, why?" asked Konoko, somewhat caught of guard by the question.  
"Get ready to charge out then. I'm going to convince Usui to head us into battle earlier than we planned." replied Aya as she looked over the battlefield.  
"How exactly are you going to do that?" asked Konoko.  
Aya didn't answer right away. She was still unsure herself. She surveyed the battle one more time and then noticed a plan.  
"One of the captains is going to retreat," she said.  
That's when she used her powers to reach one of the captains on the front line. She manipulated his mind and made it so that his orders were causing their army to falter and struggle against the army of heaven.  
"Retreat!" he cried out.  
His cry caused a domino effect through the lines and most of the troops turned around to run. Aya smiled thoughtfully to herself.  
"Go now." she said quickly to Konoko before making her expression come off as irritated and annoyed by the retreat.  
"Usui, our troops are retreating." said Hibiki as he stared in disbelief at was going on.  
Usui growled, stating that he knew what was happening.  
"What are we going to do now?" inquired Delia who was starting to get frantic.  
"Usui, we need to go in and even the odds," shouted Aya from her balcony.  
Usui looked up from his frustration fits and looked to Aya. Aya looked back to him as if they were having a conversation through their stares.  
"Arm yourselves you two, we're going to head in.," he said as he marched past Delia and Hibiki, shouting for guards to come and bring his fighting gear.  
The four Disciples met in the front lobby; each armed with their various weapons. Aya, of course, had her scythe along with a war fan strapped to her back and a couple in her belt. Usui had equipped himself with his great sword that had inscriptions of various light incarnations. Hibiki had his tonfas and Delia had a flute; she most likely was only going to use magic.  
Usui led them out the doors and marched commandingly past the lines of troops that waited to be called into battle. The retreating troops halted when the four Disciples passed them and turned to look at what they were doing. The elemental angels noticed what was happening and became uneasy.  
"We need to get out there and keep them from slaughtering our men." said Uriel as he retrieved his scythe.  
"All right, this is going to be fun," said Mikael, not really knowing who "them" was.  
Jibrille looked hesitantly towards the four people walking towards their front lines. She sighed and then nodded her approval. Raphael was still in the middle of the commotion; therefore he had no say in the matter. When he saw them start to march forward; he caught up to them and joined them.  
The four elemental angels headed towards the four assailants. When the two quartets were about 7 yards from one another the halted. They glared at one another, not sure on what to do. The fighting around them had halted and all troops looked on, wanting to see what would happen next. A misplaced wind swept through the field of battle, highlighting the tension between them.  
"You're going down, Uriel." said Usui in a devious tone.  
"Those who predict the outcome of battle also predict their downfall," replied Uriel in a very poetic fashion.  
Troops formed up behind their respective commanders; awaiting their orders. The troops attacked first; Hibiki and Delia leading them. From heaven's side, Mikael and Jibrille headed in. Hibiki headed straight for Mikael as Mikael did to him. The girls were left to fight one another. Aya and Usui stood side by side, Aya slightly ahead of Usui. Raphael remained with Uriel.  
The duos glared at each other in the midst of the ensuing fights. Usui readied his great sword and smirked.  
"Aya, shall we go?" he said as his mind let a small vision of victory in.  
"We shall." said Aya as she tightened her grip on her scythe.  
Just then, Aya spun around catching Usui in the midsection with blunt side of her scythe. He flew backwards and landed on the ground. Uriel and Raphael skidded as they stopped their charge towards them.  
"What are you doing?" Usui gasped; he was obviously in pain.  
Aya smirked at him and then let a shrill whistle pass her lips. That's when Usui looked over and noticed that another army was coming from over the hill, Konoko at their front. He looked back to Aya angrily, hatred filling his eyes.  
"You started all this, didn't you? You started this war!" shouted Usui as he started to put together what was unfolding.  
"Clever little boy." said Aya as she walked defiantly towards Usui.  
Uriel ran towards Aya; scythe ready to attack. Feeling his onslaught, Aya prepared her weapon and stabbed Uriel through the left abdomen with the sharp end of her scythe. Uriel stumbled back to Raphael's side.  
"Uriel." said Raphael as he caught his comrade.  
By now, the others had seen what had occurred and were circling around behind Aya.  
"Why are you doing this, Aya?" asked Hibiki, angrily.  
Aya didn't answer his question; instead she resumed walking towards Usui. Konoko had reached Aya and was waiting with several troops behind him; anxiously waiting for Aya to complete the plan.  
"You ungrateful." spat Usui towards Konoko when Aya was only a few steps away.  
"It's time to die," she said rather sweetly as she raised her scythe, preparing to deliver the life ending blow.  
Just then Aya halted. A presence had made itself known again.  
"How can you?" asked the voice.  
Aya didn't respond; she just remained frozen.  
"How can you kill...your own brother?" finished the voice with a sharpened tongue.  
"My own...brother?" asked Aya unsure.  
Usui heard her and looked from Konoko to her, his eyes wide with disbelief. Aya looked to Usui confused. That's when the image of the girl in the portrait flashed in her mind. The voice began to laugh as Aya started to comprehend what it was saying to her.  
"Get out of my head!" screamed Aya as she grabbed the sides of her head; letting her scythe fall harmlessly beside Usui.  
She stumbled back, bringing her head towards her torso. The voice was laughing uncontrollably within her head as the images of the little girl violently flashed in and out. Everyone looked on horrified as they watched Aya break.  
Just then, everything became too much for Aya and she let out a blood- curdling scream that halted everything else. She collapsed to her hands and knees, gasping for air. Konoko, who was now standing beside Raphael, made a step towards her. Aya turned her head fiercely towards the movement and the look she gave him made all who saw it tremble. Her eyes were wide with pure terror and as red as the darkest blood. Aya stood up rather clumsily and looked around dazed and confused.  
The voice then attacked her again, causing her to grab her head.  
"What's happening to me!" screamed Aya as she summoned the shadows to take her away.  
The entire battlefield looked to where Aya's breakdown had taken place. No one spoke or moved; many were reluctant to breathe. What they had witnessed horrified them.  
Delia fell to her knees, her eyes almost as wide as Usui's. She had tears rolling gently down her cheeks.  
"What...what...just happened?" she stammered in disbelief.  
Mikael walked over to her and knelt down by her side; wrapping his arms around her. His expression was much like everyone else's. Usui looked to Aya's scythe, which still lay beside him.  
"She knows." he whispered.  
A wind blew across the battlefield; nobody won that day's battle. Just then, those outside heard another scream coming from somewhere inside the Manor. Raphael looked to Mikael who nodded his head. The two ran inside after the scream. leaving Uriel to Jibrille.  
Usui turned to Konoko with angry eyes. He then got up and stomped over to him and grabbed his little brother by the front of his shirt. lifting him off the ground.  
"You malicious little heathen." he spat in his face.  
"You think I did this to her, don't you?" said Konoko as he kicked Usui; causing him to release his grip.  
"Well who else could it be?" argued Usui.  
"Open your eyes, Usui. I didn't do that to Aya and I didn't even want to do this. This was her idea," retorted Konoko as he stared into Usui's eyes.  
"You expect me to believe you! After you backstabbed me!" shouted Usui fully temperamental now.  
"Who back-stabbed who, Usui? I don't recall being the one sending troops to go take down the central sphere," argued back Konoko.  
"So what if I did? It was your actions that let us down. It was your..." started Usui.  
"I almost died, Usui! I almost died!" interrupted Konoko.  
Usui stopped his retort and looked at his little brother's expression. Konoko was on the verge of breaking down into an emotional tantrum. He then looked down to the ground realizing that Konoko was right.  
"I never meant for that to happen." apologized Usui.  
"It doesn't matter, Usui. You punished me for your mistake. You messed up." gritted Konoko before vanishing into thin air.  
After a couple of long moments Raphael and Mikael then appeared back onto the field out of breath.  
"We can't find her anywhere." huffed Mikael as he returned to Delia's side.  
"Are you sure you looked everywhere?" inquired Delia.  
"Everywhere she might be," replied Raphael as he looked around. "Where's Konoko?"  
Usui then stormed passed Raphael in a fit. Raphael was confused as was Mikael and both scratched their heads. Hibiki followed Usui with his gaze and shook his head.  
"Sometimes I wonder how he became the leader of the Manor," he said as he plopped down onto the ground.  
"Don't say that." whispered Delia.  
Hibiki looked to her as she followed Usui as well.  
"The reason is obvious. If he didn't, then the darkness would rule," she said quietly with a small smile across her face; today she had learned more about Aya then she could ever hope for in a lifetime.  
Just then, the sky darkened and the entire field was plunged into darkness. Red lighting streaked across the sky and loud booms of thunder rattled everyone's very soul. They looked around confused at was happening. Jibrille then noticed a form standing on the roof.  
"Look. Up there." she said as she pointed horrified.  
Everyone turned and followed her point; what they saw unnerved every last one of them. Aya was standing up there with her scythe at her side, her hair flowing wildly about her frame. She was looking down at her feet her eyes shaded by her hair.  
"What's is she doing now?" inquired Hibiki as he gritted his teeth against the winds of the storm.  
"Something doesn't seem right about her," said Raphael after a moment of silence.  
"Like what?" asked Uriel who had turned to watch his expressions.  
"I don't know, but she seems different." he said again.  
Just then, a big bolt of lightning struck Aya's scythe. The bolt didn't hurt her. It did, however, reveal to those looking towards her an orb that surrounded her. The lighting pulsed through the barrier and threatened to break loose upon her surroundings.  
Hearing the commotion, Usui returned to the others, confusion set in his features.  
Aya then started to laugh wickedly. Everyone's expressions changed to fear when she did this; something wasn't right.  
"What's the matter? Afraid of a little storm?" Aya said in a voice that her companions almost didn't recognize.  
"What the heck is going on?" asked Mikael as the earth began to shake underneath their feet.  
"Usui and Konoko, my two brothers. Who would have ever guessed?" said Aya as the wind started to gain power.  
"Why haven't you changed?" shouted Konoko, trying to get above the noise of the wind.  
"You think that reminding me of your relation to me would bring back my soul. Heh, I would have expected better of you." she retorted as another bolt struck her weapon.  
Konoko started to back off a little; fear was over riding his mind. Aya started to cackle again. Raphael summoned his wind powers to combat against those that Aya's storm was generating.  
Just then Aya's laughter stopped, as did the wind. Everyone looked to Aya. She raised her head slowly and revealed her eyes; they were glowing that blood red color again.  
"Konoko wasn't the one in the car that night, Usui. It was someone much closer." said Aya suddenly as yet another bolt struck he scythe.  
"What are you talking about?" asked Usui; fear barely disguising itself in his voice.  
"The Forbidden Chambers have been opened by the hands of time and he is free to roam once more." continued Aya in riddles.  
"Who Aya? Who is free?" shouted Usui as he inched closer as if he could somehow reach her.  
"Our father." replied Aya.  
Usui and all the others looked stunned. Just then, Aya's eyes went back and she collapsed, falling off the roof as she slipped into unconsciousness. Her scythe followed her form.  
"Aya!" shouted Raphael as he used his powers to bring her into his arms safely, the scythe stabbing itself into the ground.  
As another bolt of lightning struck, a cloaked figure moved across the silhouette of the moon. As it disappeared it took the ominous clouds away with it.  
"Father?" whispered Usui as everyone else ran to see if Aya was all right.  
Aya was still unconscious when Usui walked over towards her. She was paler than the moon that was lighting the field around them. Her body lay motionless in Raphael's arms. Her breathing was shallow and erratic and her pulse was weak. Everyone was worried it wasn't looking good.  
"She has to wake up." said Delia as her eyes became tear filled once more.  
Mikael walked over to her and embraced her, giving her comfort. Jibrille was holding onto Uriel's cloak, her emotions evident in her eyes. Konoko was kneeling next to his sister's form. Usui was standing up defiantly and Hibiki was at his side.  
Just then, the cat that Aya always had with her came up from behind the spectators. It moved gracefully between them and eventually came to rest by Aya. The cat eyed Raphael with its piercing eyes, its tail rocking from side to side as if it were annoyed.  
The same shadow that Aya commanded began to encase her and Raphael within itself as well as the cat.  
"Raphael!" shrieked Jibrille as she stepped back.  
"Don't worry. Aya's not going to let anything happen to me," whispered Raphael as he looked down to her.  
Everyone looked at him confused and unsure. Mikael, however, understood him perfectly well. He smiled to his friend as the shadow enveloped him completely and disappeared, leaving everyone wondering what was to happen not only to Raphael, but Aya as well.  
Raphael found himself submerged in a world he had no idea existed. All he could see was darkness and in the middle of that darkness a pedestal of some sort that was illuminated by a strange bluish glow. He walked over cautiously to the pedestal and saw that Aya's form was laying on it. Some of her color had returned and her breathing and pulse had returned to normal.  
"What is this place?" he asked himself as he truly focused on his surroundings.  
Just then he caught a glimpse of movement out of the corner of his eye. He whirled around quickly to see what it was but couldn't find it. The movement kept eluding him. He then heard a laugh, a laugh made by a young girl. He turned around and standing behind him was an unreal figure of a girl, dressed in all white with long beautiful hair that was of the palest blue.  
"Hi." said the girl cheerfully.  
Raphael didn't respond immediately as he tried to figure out if this was all just his imagination or if she was real or not. The little girl looked back to him confused and then ran up to him.  
"Don't be shy. What's your name? Mine is Aya," she said as she smiled up to him.  
"Aya? Umm...my name is...Raphael." he said as he finally started to put things together.  
"Raphael. Hehehe...let's be friends forever, kay?" she said sweetly as she grabbed his hand in hers.  
Raphael smiled down at the young Aya and agreed.  
"Kay." he said happily.  
Aya then tagged him and ran away some distance.  
"Tag, you're it," she said as he waved to him.  
"Tag?" asked Raphael unsure.  
"You do know how to play tag don't you silly?" she said as she spun around in a circle.  
Raphael chased after her for a while and then Aya stopped and let him tag her.  
"See, that's not so hard is it?" she said as she again looked up to him.  
Raphael noticed that their game had led them away from the table so that it was no longer in view. He then looked to the little girl and smiled at her. She smiled back.  
Just then her expression changed to shear terror. Raphael looked at her confused and wanted to go over to her but something was making him stay put.  
"She's coming," whispered the frightened child as she looked over her shoulder and back to him.  
"Who's coming?" asked Raphael frantically.  
The little girl gasped once and disappeared as the real Aya sliced through the girl's image with her scythe. Raphael looked to her with fear of his own. Aya glared at Raphael with a look that he didn't recognize. She stood up slowly with great anger in her eyes.  
"Aya, you're all right," he said as he was about to go over to her but was stopped again by some sort of presence,  
"How dare you." hissed Aya as her glare intensified.  
Raphael took a step back, unsure of the sudden anger she was admitting. He looked to her for a moment and then realized why she was so upset.  
"That was your soul wasn't it?" he said as he glared back.  
Aya hissed at him angrily and looked away and then back to him, her anger never fading.  
"That is none of your concern!" she shouted.  
"It is too of my concern. Remember I love you, Aya!" he shouted back catching her off guard.  
"You don't understand. She only looks happy, inside she's hurt and crying and I don't want to remember any of it," pleaded Aya as her gaze turned to something close to pity and pleadings.  
"Aya, you speak of your soul as a separate person. That in itself is pain," said Raphael as he walked over to within a few inches of her.  
"It's better this way." she said as she summoned the shadows to take Raphael away.  
He didn't want to go but had no choice. Before he completely disappeared his eyes meet hers and her could clearly see the pain that she held inside. Aya turned and looked at the darkness that she was surrounded in, the very same darkness that she bound herself to so many years back.  
"I can't do it. You know I can't," she said before picking up her cat and leaving the realm herself.  
Mikael was waiting in the main common room with everybody else. The war had come to a halt because both sides wanted to get to the bottom of the strange happenings that were surrounding Aya.  
"So what do we do now?" asked Hibiki as he followed Usui's pacing.  
"There isn't much we can do until Raphael gets back and tells us what happened," replied Uriel as he read a book.  
Jibrille and Delia were gossiping to one another, not wanting to bother themselves with such a depressing matter at the moment. Mikael looked over to them and then plopped down on one of the couches. He sighed heavily and his boredom was becoming more and more evident as time went by.  
"Aya's back from where ever they went." Konoko said from his place in a corner.  
Usui stopped his pacing and looked to his brother.  
"And how exactly do you know that?" he asked trying not to sound annoyed.  
"I've spent more time around her then you could ever begin to imagine and I have some power with the shadows, very little but I still have the ability to sense them." replied Konoko as he poured himself a shot of whisky.  
"I see. Where is she?" said Usui his tone lightening.  
"In her throne chambers, where else?" he replied.  
"I don't think you should mess with her," said Raphael as he entered the room catching everyone by surprise.  
Mikael got up enthusiastically and almost ran over to give his friend a hug but managed to regain his composure and remained where he was.  
"Raphael, where exactly did you go?" asked Uriel not wasting any time.  
"To the shadow realm, I think." replied Raphael as he sat down in one of the chairs.  
"The shadow realm?" whispered Delia from over on the other side of the room.  
"Do you know something, Delia?" asked Usui.  
"That's where I saw her." replied Delia as she looked to Raphael.  
"Aya, or rather Aya's soul." replied Raphael as he stared into the fire.  
"Her soul? How can you see her soul?" asked Hibiki totally lost.  
"Aya locked away her soul within the darkness, right?" started Raphael.  
"That's right," replied Usui trying to see where he was going with this.  
"Well, in the shadow realm there was a young girl who looked just like the girl in the portrait and she said her name was Aya. What I'm thinking is that the girl is Aya's soul trapped within the darkness trying to get back out." finished Raphael.  
"That's not everything," said Delia as she approached Usui and Raphael.  
Raphael looked to her confused.  
"What do you mean?" asked Konoko as he came out of the corner.  
"There is an altar, bathed in a bluish glow that is the only thing besides the darkness," said Delia.  
"I saw that, too. That's where Aya's real body was laid on when we there." replied Raphael.  
"When I was there the little girl wanted to show me something. I went along with it thinking that it wouldn't hurt anything and so she walked into the light," said Delia as her voice started to break up slightly.  
"What happened inside the light?" urged Uriel as everyone was leaning in closer.  
"These images of a woman screaming and writhing in pain as she was burned to death at the stake started to display themselves all around and reflected in her eyes." she said.  
"That's what Aya saw when she saw our mother being killed." said Usui.  
"Is that everything, Delia?" asked Konoko not feeling a sense of closure.  
"There were other images but they were going by too fast and weren't clear, I think it might have been when her soul separated from her or something. Oh and there was a man being locked in some sort of room." finished Delia as she wiped away her tears.  
"That must have been our father," said Usui as he thought about what all Delia had said.  
"So what have we just learned?" asked Mikael still not getting it all.  
"We've just learned that we're a lot farther from the answer then we originally thought." said Raphael as his mind drifted to Aya.  
Aya sat alone in her chambers; the cat had long ago vanished. She sat in thought, carefully piecing together what had just happened. The process of her awakening had just begun which meant that her father was free to move around.  
"This is hopeless!" she shouted as she slammed her fists against the arms of her throne.  
The noise echoed throughout the vast chamber, stirring the very darkness itself. Aya closed her eyes and sighed heavily. The burden of her very existence was threatening to break her apart.  
"Why don't you free me?" came a voice, delicate as an angel's  
Aya ignored it she knew what it was. Her soul was playing her conscience and trying to get out. Aya looked to one of the walls and stared at her reflection, now that the process had begun her reflection took the shape of her soul instead of her appearance.  
"I know you hear me, Kyojin," said the little girl within the glass.  
Aya got up fiercely and confronted the girl angrily.  
"I thought I said never to use that name ever!" she shouted as her eyes began to change to red.  
"Does the truth scare you that much?" asked the little girl, not as fearful as she had seemed in the shadow realm.  
"You don't know anything," said Aya as she glared at the girl who's taunting was becoming highly irritating.  
"Do you forget I know everything you know? In fact, I know even more." teased the girl.  
"I've had enough of you!" shouted Aya as she slammed her fist into the mirror, shattering it to thousands of minute shards.  
Aya fell then her knees in the middle of the broken shards, looking down at her bloodied hand. Still even with the mirror broken, the little girl remained ever-present watching Aya with overbearing eyes.  
The sound of fragile glass hitting unrelenting marble echoed through the halls of the Manor.  
"Lady Aya, are you all right!" asked one of the special guards Aya had around as he barged in, a whole another group behind him.  
Aya looked up from her bloodied hand to him with a sort of lost look on her features. The guards had no idea what to make of it and so a few of them left to go find Usui.  
After a few moments Usui and Konoko had shown up out of breath, they probably ran. Usui barged through the gathered guards and peered around the room. When his eyes caught Aya's form, kneeling on the ground with blood everywhere on her one hand, he spoke.  
"What's going on?" he asked.  
"Uh sir, it looks like she broke the mirror," replied one of Aya's guards.  
Usui turned and glared at the boy. Konoko, being the more rational of the brothers, walked over to his sister and knelt down beside her. When he did Aya looked away towards one of the larger shards of glass.  
"She won't go away," she whispered softly, almost to herself.  
Konoko glanced over and saw the image of Aya's soul reflected in the glass and it haunted him. His face turned to shock but he quickly regained his composure and helped her up.  
"There, there. Let's go and get this cleaned up." he eased as he walked her towards the doors.  
She ripped her arm away from him and glared at him.  
"I am not a child," she said as she stopped in front of Usui.  
Aya waved off her guard unit and walked with her two siblings in silence back to the common room where Raphael, Jibrille, Delia, Hibiki, and Mikael were all waiting to see what the big deal was.  
"Aya you're hurt." said Delia as she ran over to look at her wounds.  
"It's fine." huffed Aya, she was getting sick of this.  
"What was that noise that we heard?" asked Hibiki as he brought over a bowl of water and a towel.  
"Aya shattered a mirror in her chambers, nothing big." said Usui as he sat down.  
"We'll need gauze, Delia. Will you go get some?" asked Raphael as he took Aya's in his own to inspect the wounds.  
Usui noted how Aya didn't get upset when he looked at it, as she did at Konoko. Konoko walked over to his brother and sat down in the chair in front of him.  
"We need to have a talk," he whispered carefully so Aya didn't hear although she was in a conversation with Raphael who was now tending to her wounds.  
"About?" asked Usui catching on to his conspicuousness and didn't look up from what he was reading.  
"The glass, in Aya's chamber." replied Konoko.  
"What of it?" inquired Usui unable to keep his interest from showing.  
Konoko sighed and then noticed the water bowl that was in front of Aya.  
"Look at the bowl of water." he said simply, unable to pull his gaze away.  
"What are you babbling on about?" asked Usui as he reluctantly looked.  
When he saw what his brother was getting at, he was stunned. Aya noticed them out of the corner of her eye looking at something and looked towards them. When she realized what it was, she picked up the bowl and flung it into the roaring fire. It hissed and crackled in defiance as it was exposed to its elemental enemy.  
"What was that for?" asked Mikael who was startled from his napping by the sound of the porcelain breaking.  
Aya sat back down and let Raphael finish wrapping her hand. When he was taping the bandage on Aya sighed and then spoke.  
"What would you do if I did release my soul?"  
Everyone was caught off guard by the question and looked at her strangely. Raphael noticed that her eyes were misting over as if she wanted to cry.  
"Do you want to know what I'd do?" she said as she looked to Usui.  
He didn't answer.  
"Hehehe, I don't feel like telling," she said as she got up and left the room.  
Raphael followed her out with his gaze; he saw something in her eyes that screamed out help.  
Aya tossed and turned in her bed, unable to sleep. She was always either too cool or too warm and the silence of the night wasn't helping to calm her down. She rolled over and closed her eyes.  
"You can't sleep yet, child," said the same voice that haunted Aya before.  
She sat up with a start, fear captivating her entire being.  
"You have so much to learn in such little time." Continued the voice.  
"Why won't you just leave me alone?" asked Aya, her voice almost trembling.  
"Hehehe, that's simple, I need you," said the voice as its presence started to let itself be known.  
Aya shook her head in disbelief.  
"You have no need of me. You are mistaken," she said, almost as if she was reassuring herself instead of trying to convince her stalker.  
"Ah, but I do. You see, Aya, my dear, dear, Aya, without your awakening I will not be able to reach my goals. That is why-" said the voice.  
"I refuse to help you. My awakening is never going to happen. Never." hissed Aya as he demeanor changed.  
"You have no choice in the matter, Kyojin." said the voice with a tinge of emphasis on the name.  
Aya gasped at the title it called her. Her eyes went wide with fear. The voice started to laugh.  
"That's right, I know everything about you. In fact, I'm here to enlighten you on those things, for instance, your mother. You do remember your mother don't you?" purred the voice as Aya's room began to fade into darkness as clouds swept across the moon.  
"My mother?" repeated Aya as she started to listen to the voice earnestly.  
"That's right. Your mother, a beautiful woman I might say but oh how tragic her death was." continued the voice anticipating Aya's reaction.  
"Her death? Tragic? How?" inquired Aya as she began to fall under some sort of spell.  
"Remember child. The fire and angels, pain and despair." urged the voice.  
"Fire and angels?" repeated Aya as she started to think.  
Then an image hit Aya. It was of a woman being burned at the stake, angels surrounded her with torches and she was writhing in agony, and a little girl being held back, screaming and grabbing for the woman. Aya grabbed the sides of her head it was driving her mad.  
"No. This can't be. I can't be remembering this. No. Please stop it. Stop it!" shouted Aya as she rolled into a ball on her bed, her eyes wide with fear once again.  
"There, there, my dear Aya. You are but one step closer to reaching your awakening. The pain has no where began." Said the voice as it faded off leaving Aya vulnerable.  
Being on hall patrol, Hibiki heard Aya's screams and rushed to her door.  
"Aya! Aya are you all right! Open the door, Aya!" he shouted as he banged on her door unable to get it open.  
He could hear her whimpering from inside and it started to make him anxious. He looked around frantically trying to find a way that he might be able to get in. He then noticed a large candlestick holder and grabbed it.  
Hibiki then stepped back and began ramming the door with it. Once the doors busted open, he rushed in to Aya's side.  
"Aya it's okay I'm...here." he said with somewhat shock and fear as he noticed Aya's curled up and frightened form.  
She was mumbling things to herself and held herself tightly. Hibiki reached and gently touched Aya on the head. That simple gesture made Aya even more scared. She screamed and darted into the farthest corner in her room, tucking herself back into a ball when she did.  
"Something happened here," whispered Hibiki as he looked to Aya who watched him with fear-ridden eyes.  
She looked a mess and he was worried. He unwillingly left to go find the others. Hibiki could plainly see that they were losing Aya, and so was she.  
"Check." said Uriel as he moved his piece on the chessboard.  
"So it is." replied Usui who studied his move and looked for his next one.  
Just then Hibiki barged into the room out of breath.  
"What is the matter, Hibiki?" asked Delia as she looked over towards him.  
"It's Aya. Something happened to Aya." he puffed out of breath.  
Usui and Uriel stopped their game and looked to Hibiki and studied him.  
"Let's go." said Usui after a moment.  
"But what about Raphael and Mikael? Don't you think that they should come too?" inquired Hibiki when he noticed that the two weren't in the room.  
"They're currently out on an assignment." said Uriel as he followed Usui out.  
The group walked through the corridors until they got to the east wing. When they got there it was strangely cold and ice and snow formed all through it. They stopped and studied the hall.  
"What is the meaning of this? Hibiki do you know what's going on here?" asked Usui as he looked around.  
"When I left Aya, this wasn't here." replied Hibiki unsure of what was happening.  
"It's Aya," whispered Konoko who had appeared behind them.  
"Konoko what do you mean it's Aya?" inquired Jibrille as she turned and faced him.  
"Aya's secondary element, ice. She must be doing it to erect some sort of barrier or something. Unless..." started Konoko before he went into thought.  
Then something occurred to him and he darted down the hall as fast as he cold without slipping on the ice. The others followed him, unsure of what he was doing. When they reached Aya's open chambers Konoko stopped abruptly.  
"Why did you stop, Konoko?" asked Delia as she looked at him oblivious to what was making him seem so afraid.  
Konoko pointed, his hands trembling towards Aya. She was bathed in a strange blue light and floating in a vertical position. Around her floated a silky cloth that circled Aya covering up her nudeness. Her hair was no longer in a ponytail but down and floating in an imaginary wind. Her eyes were closed and her arms hung by her sides. Everyone looked on in awe.  
"This isn't good," said Konoko when Usui stepped up beside him.  
"What does this mean?" inquired Jibrille as she stared at Aya's mysterious form.  
"It means that the second stage of Aya's awakening has been completed and that there is only one more left," replied Usui from behind everybody.  
"What happens then?" inquired Uriel as he looked back to him.  
"Honestly, I have no idea." he replied as he looked away from his sister, doubt and sorrow filling his being.  
Just then one of the guards of the Manor came up and knelt down beside Usui and handed him a note. He looked at the seal and passed it to Uriel.  
"It's from your boys," he said as Uriel looked questioningly at him.  
Uriel opened the note, read it, and then put it away in his cloak, not saying a word. Uriel then looked to Jibrille and nodded.  
"If you'd excuse us," she said as she walked past those standing with her and her comrade.  
They walked down the hallway without a word. Konoko followed them with his eyes and then looked to Usui.  
"I think I'm going to go find out what that note said," he said.  
"That's not right," protested Delia as she placed her hands on her hips.  
"Go ahead. I'll expect a report from you as soon as you get all you need to know." replied Usui before he turned and walked away.  
Konoko vanished and Hibiki and Delia followed Usui down the hall.  
"Hey Usui. What are we going to do about Aya?" asked Hibiki looking back to the ice-ridden pathway.  
"There isn't much we can do. She'll snap out of it in a couple of days hopefully, until then we wait." replied Usui as he slammed the doors of the East Wing shut behind them. Uriel shut the door behind them as he and Jibrille entered one of the chambers in the manor. Jibrille waited for Uriel to sit before taking her seat. They waited in silence for long moments before Uriel pulled the note out of the pocket of his cloak. He looked to the fire roaring in the fireplace then to Jibrille.  
"Mikael and Raphael found another piece of the puzzle with our dilemma," he said.  
"The one with Aya?" inquired Jibrille unsure of which dilemma he was referring to.  
"No, the one dealing with the Angel of Midnight. It seems that the anomaly that we detected wasn't Moyate, but her offspring," replied Uriel, his gaze returning the fire.  
"The Angel of Twilight? That is only a myth, though," said Jibrille, unsure of whether or not to believe what he was saying.  
"See for yourself." Uriel said as he handed her the note.  
Jibrille read it and then put it on the table net to her. She looked to Uriel with confusion set upon her features.  
"So where do we go from here? If this is true and we have indeed located the last angel within Angel of Midnight's line, that means that the time of reckoning has begun." replied Jibrille, a tinge of fear in her voice.  
"Indeed, and that means that we need to not only fight off the Manor but also the Army of the Darkness." said Uriel.  
"That also means that we have to unite with hell also, does it not?" inquired Jibrille as she watched Uriel get up and walk over to the window.  
Uriel sighed heavily and pondered that aspect for a moment.  
"It does." he said finally.  
"Mikael will not be happy with that." pointed out Jibrille as she looked to the fire.  
"That he won't, but that is something he'll just have to get over," replied Uriel as he looked back towards her.  
Jibrille sighed softly; the stress of everything was tiring her out. The two sat there for a long moment.  
"Come now, Jibrille. It is about time for you to get some rest. Mikael and Raphael will be back tomorrow and then we can look through the scriptures and get to the bottom of this." said Uriel as he walked over and held out his hand to her.  
She gently took it and allowed him to help her up. He opened the door for her and closed it behind himself. Konoko stepped out from the shadows cautiously, making sure that they weren't coming back. He walked over to the table where Jibrille had put the note and picked it up. When he was finished reading it, Konoko's expression turned to one with much interest.  
"Well, well, well. Heaven's been nosing around and if I'm not mistaken, that's a sin." he kidded as he tucked it away in his pocket.  
His chuckles faded with him as he vanished in his signature fashion. Usui sat in front of a roaring fire in one of the many dinning halls within the Manor. He enjoyed his meal in solitude and delighted in the exquisite wine that he had to wash it down with. Usui looked up from his plate when he sensed a draft enter the completely windowless hall.  
"I think you will find this very entertaining brother," said Konoko as he pulled up a chair next to his brother.  
Usui went back to eating and didn't answer immediately. After a while he set his knife and fork down and took a drink of the wine.  
"What did you find?" he asked, annoyance evident in his voice.  
"It seems that the elemental angels have been picking around and trying to get information on the Angel of Midnight." replied Konoko as he poured himself a glass of wine.  
"The Angel of Midnight, huh?" repeated Usui, indeed interested by that fact. "And what might have they found on that particularly sensitive subject?"  
"Nothing too descript but they did mention something about another member of its lineage; something about an Angel of Twilight." continued Konoko as he picked at his fingernails out of boredom.  
"That's the most absurd thing I have ever heard. Everybody knows that all the lines of the Angel of Midnight have ceased and aren't a threat to any one." said Usui rather close-mindedly.  
"I don't know, Usui. Although the line has stopped a few followers and enchanters have popped up every once in a while. I wouldn't go brushing it aside without thought. Anyways, they're going to want to use the scriptures to help them," said Konoko.  
"Are they now?" inquired Usui not wanting to hear any more of the babble.  
"I think you should let them, you know, for just something for me to do." said Konoko as he eyed his brother gingerly.  
Usui looked back at him a smirked.  
"All right, I'll let them, but you and Hibiki have to go through the scriptures with them." consented Usui before waving out his brother so that he might finish his meal in piece.  
Konoko vanished with a gigantic smile across his features. Usui went back to his meal. The fire that roared behind him crackled and popped, its light from it vaguely highlighting the form of a being in the concealed in the corner. Raphael and Mikael arrived back at the Manor early the next morning. They had done all that they could on their own and now needed to be able to look at the ancient scriptures kept in the library at the Manor. Hibiki met the two of them at the entrance to the South Wing and lead them through the corridors of Fero Hall.  
"Uh...exactly how many scriptures are there on any given subject, Hibiki?" asked Mikael as he looked at the thousands of scrolls and such on the walls.  
Fero Hall wasn't much of a hall. It was one vast library that covered the entire South Wing, the largest wing, of the Manor. Its shelves stacked to the rim contained every thing you could think of dealing with the entire realm of celestial beings.  
"It depends which subject it is, Mikael. Some subjects are either not very important or too reclusive that there isn't a lot and others there are thousands," replied Hibiki.  
"Do you know where every subject is in this library?" inquired Raphael as the trio reached a table in what seemed to be the center of it all.  
"Yes, I do. You see it is my job just like it is Delia's job to be leader of the choir and Usui to be leader of the Manor. I am what they sometimes call Servant of Fero Hall although I prefer the title Guardian of Fero Hall," he said as he signaled on of the clerks in the library to turn the lights on. "So what exactly do you guys need the use of my scrolls?"  
"We need to look up information on the Angel of Midnight," replied Raphael simply. He didn't really care whether or not Hibiki would protest to the subject. He knew that Hibiki had strict orders to help them with whatever they needed and that information was what they needed.  
Just then Konoko entered the room with a thick book under his arms and a pair of reading glasses in his other hands. He approached the others with a smile on his face. Raphael and Mikael both liked Konoko, they both felt that they could trust him and not worry about anything. Not only that but he was very helpful when it came to certain things.  
"What are you guys doing in this mess they call a library?" he asked knowing how Hibiki would react to his precious library being called a mess.  
Hibiki fumed and his face turned as red as a beet. His temper was about to go off but he noticed the wry smile across Konoko's face and let out an annoyed breath instead. He hated it when anyone made fun of or undermined his library. It was his love.  
"We need some information, Konoko," replied Raphael. "We have several problems that we have to work out and we figured that we would get this one out of the way when we had access to information that wouldn't have been found any where else. Besides, it's not like there is anything really to do any ways."  
"That's funny, I would think that you'd be in the East Wing sitting with Aya." began Konoko. He was told by Usui to mention Aya's problem and "tease" Raphael and make him uneasy. "Or haven't you heard yet. I guess you wouldn't if you only got back. A few days ago or was it yesterday, yesterday I think. Hibiki was on hall duty and heard Aya screaming in the middle of the night. When he got to her door it was locked so he barged in and found Aya curled up in a ball frightened. Then he came and got everyone and when we got there Aya had been floating and bathed in a strange blue light. She still is probably like that."  
Raphael's expression was strained. He had to take care of this otherwise they might lose the chance to solve a mystery that had been plaguing them for who knows how long but he also cared a lot for Aya and didn't want her to suffer in any way. "I'll check on her after we get done with this." he finally said with great effort.  
Konoko inwardly smiled at this. He knew that it would tear at him every minute he spent here rummaging through a bunch of dust covered scrolls that he probably couldn't even read. "All right, then what is it you guys need to look up. I'll be more then happy to help you out." Raphael looked to Mikael, as did Mikael to he. Could they trust him? He was after all Usui's brother but they also had an animosity towards each other. Raphael nodded his approval. "Sure, we need to find information on the Angel of the Twilight."  
Konoko put on a convincing look of shock and disbelief. He scratched his head and sat the book he had down on the table with a large thud. He then opened it to what looked to be an index. He flipped through several portions of the book before looking up inquiringly at Hibiki, his glasses at the end of his nose. "I don't see anything in here on that particular subject. I guess it means that the library doesn't have it."  
"All but contraire," contorted Hibiki as he took on a proud outward expression. "We have listed many of the things we have information on in the main index for more than obvious reasons. We have information on the Angel of Midnight and quite a lot if I do say so myself." Hibiki escorted them to a back portion of the Fero Hall that laid in all but complete darkness. He pressed on a particular space along the wall and revealed a vault containing thousands of books and scrolls. "It is in here along with several other volumes of sensitive texts. No let's see. Ah, here it is." He pulled out a large bound book and blew off the dust, causing the other three to cough.  
"No one said that you had to be in here, Konoko. And it has been thousands of centuries since anyone has been in here. I am only told to review those texts that have supreme influence and that aren't all that special although putting it that way kind of makes the library seem inferior." replied Hibiki as he exited the vault and closed it behind Mikael who was the last one out. "The truth is actually that these texts are only to be reviewed in times of crisis and emergencies or in this case Celestial Lineage inquiries."  
"Celestial Lineage Inquiries? What the heck does that mean?" Inquired Konoko who stared puzzled at Raphael and Mikael. "I thought we were only looking up stuff on the Angel of the Twilight." This is going well, he thought to himself. They have no idea what I already know and what I'm really doing here. He let a chuckle slip through and Raphael looked at him questioningly.  
"We are, Konoko. But Raphael and Mikael have reasons to suspect that the Angel of the Twilight might be still lurking around somewhere and if you read the scriptures like you were supposed to you would know that the Angel of the Twilight is the offspring of the Angel of Midnight, Moyate." Hibiki said with a tone that made him seem stuck up. "And that would mean, as I said, fall under the category of Celestial Lineage Inquiries."  
Konoko shook his head and made an expression that showed that he understood what he meant. In his head he was thinking how inferior Hibiki was for taking him for a fool. Well of course the Angel of the Twilight is part of the lineage of the Angel of Midnight, everybody knows that, he thought to himself.  
"So let's see here. This particular subject is divided up into for sub-groups." started Hibiki. "That means each of us can look through one section each."  
"What do you mean by sub-groups?" inquired Raphael as he studied the binding of one of the books. "I thought that the Angel of the Twilight was one not four."  
"I'm not talking about the sub-groups as if they talk about different types. What I mean is that the information is broken into the four phases that the Angel of the Twilight is said to go through." Replied Hibiki as he spread the books out in front of them.  
"Four phases?" inquired Konoko, now inquiring for real. What did he mean by four phases?  
"The four phases that the Angel of the Twilight must go through to be recognized as that particular celestial being. See look here. The first phase is called Raum, which is an ancient word, meaning splendor or great happiness. The second phase is known as Zeherah, an ancient word meaning darkness or great sorrow. The third phase is known as Shra, an ancient word, meaning awakening or insight. The last phase is called Caelum but no one knows exactly what that word means. It has no reference or possible hints in any of the other texts. Many believe that it is only used for specific purposes, ones that might deal with one's destiny," explained Hibiki as he indicated each of the names inscribed on the books.  
Konoko sat across from Hibiki as he explained the different phases of the Angel of the Twilight. For some odd reason the phases that the Angel of the Twilight experienced reflected Aya's own. Raum, he thought, represented her childhood filled with happiness and laughter. Zeherah could represent when she locked her soul away because of their mother's death. And Shra was Aya's own awakening. But what about the last phase, Caelum, for some reason that name sounded familiar to him but he couldn't place his finger on it. Konoko wasn't for certain whether or not his reasoning was tangible but it was something to keep tabs on. "Shall we get working then? These books look like that they might take a while to sort through." said Konoko as he put his thoughts in the back of his mind.  
"Right, all right. So who wants which part?" inquired Hibiki enthusiastically.  
Raphael took the book that contained Shra. It had been the book whose binding he had been messing with and it intrigued him. Something sprung up in his mind that he felt he knew but not enough to make itself evident. Konoko took the phase Zeherah. He wanted to see how similar the Angel of the Twilight's awakening was similar to that of his sister. Hibiki took the Raum phase for himself. He liked what it inferred and he didn't want to have to read anything so sobering or anything. Mikael was left with Caelum and it was the thickest of the four.  
"This is great. How come I have to do the most work?" he inquired somewhat angrily as he studied the thickness. Hibiki was about to start explaining but Mikael put his hand up in protest. "Forget that I asked."  
The four sat in silence, fervently reading the words that were printed in the phases. After about three hours, Raphael looked up from his reading and looked towards Mikael. He had pulled out some loose pages of pictures and was studying them instead of the text.  
"Mikael, looking at the pictures won't tell what the text says," he said rather snobbishly as he rubbed the right side of his head where a headache was forming.  
"But Raph these pictures remind of something and they're so...it's almost as if they do tell you what the text says." Mikael said, his remark catching the others off guard.  
Raphael took the pictures and started flipping through them, huffing, as he looked them over. Not one of them seemed to tell him anything. Then he reached a sketch of some sort of symbol or marking. It looked very familiar. He let his eyes drift down to the bottom of the page and tried to decipher what the weird language said.  
"Hibiki can you tell me what this says?" he asked not able to figure it out. He handed the picture to Hibiki who took it and looked at the text.  
"It says 'Crest of the Twilight'." Replied Hibiki as he handed back the picture.  
"Crest of the Twilight, huh? What is that?" Raphael asked eagerly, something was evidently peeling at him.  
"It's the marking that deems some one linked to the Angel of the Twilight. It usually is a tattoo or something on the being. Many of the greater Celestial Angels have a crest, as do their followers. Why do you ask?" asked Hibiki as he stared at Raphael's expression and composure. His mind was racing and Hibiki could tell that he had a thought about something.  
"I've seen this before." Raphael said as he started to fidget. He rose from his seat and started to pace and then abruptly stopped.  
"Where have you seen this before, Raphael? Who has this marking?" inquired Konoko wondering whether or not he was going to go into a tantrum.  
Raphael paced back and forth a few more times and then stopped at the head of the table and rested his fists on it.  
He didn't say anything himself but his eyes told everything. He saw the marking...on Aya. The guard that was watching Aya yawned and shifted from foot to foot. He had been standing guard for 12 hours now and was ready to be relieved.  
"This is stupid. Like anything's going to come and try anything," he mumbled to himself. He cracked his neck and leaned against his spear. "A little nap won't hurt."  
A cloak figure stepped out from his hiding spot and crept along the wall silently. He pulled out a knife and swiftly slit the sleeping guards throat so efficiently that he hadn't known that he was ever in danger. He then checked around to make sure none had seen and crept stealth fully into Aya's chambers. It had been about five days since Aya had gone into her comatose state and she showed no signs of stirring from it. The cloak figure approached Aya's form cautiously, still not making a sound.  
"Heh, so you are progressing well." said the cloaked man, his voice eerie.  
Aya's aura seemed to respond to him and became agitated in its appearance and behavior. The cloaked man stopped his approach and let it die down before continuing towards her.  
"There's that ferocity that I love about you. Now where did we leave off last time we talked? Ah yes, about your mother." replied the cloaked man.  
Aya's eyes then shot open and a barrage of ice spears emanated from her form in attempt to hit the cloaked man who was harassing her. He moved from the ice spears gracefully and stared at Aya's form as it died down in its majestic appearance. The shadows came and enveloped her in an inky cloak and redressed her, returning her to her former status. Once that was done Aya straightened herself up and recollected herself.  
"So you finally face me?" she said with great animosity in her voice.  
"Don't be silly, my dear. I am simply here to push you along to your destiny." replied the cloak man who was now relaxing after the surprise of Aya's awakening.  
"I don't believe in destiny." retorted Aya as she stretched out her arms and summoned to blackened orbs in each of her palms.  
"Yes you do. Even though you might not realize, your life was written out long before your time." informed the cloaked man who watched Aya intrigued at how quickly she regained her composure. "You still have much more to learn."  
"As do you, father." her remark caught him off guard.  
"So you know it is me?" he asked as he removed his cloak's hood and revealed his face to her.  
"It is hard not to. Only you could contact me the way that you did and break through my barriers. Only you could cause so much pain," retorted Aya as she eyed him angrily. "I've learned all that I want to learn from your sorry excuse for a father." Aya walked pass him and didn't look back. She halted in her steps when his face encircled her in the reflections of the windows.  
"You can not run from this! There is nothing that you can do to stop this! You will release your soul whether you like it or not!" her father shouted as the glass attacked her from all angles.  
"Sorry to hurt you so, daddy. But I already have." replied Aya as her own powers destroyed that of her oppressor.  
"How...how can that be? You haven't gone through the last phase yet," protested the cloaked figure as his presence started to dissipate.  
"There's one thing that you did that you shouldn't have told me. The pain has nowhere begun. Do you remember that?" started Aya as her hair began to show faint gleam of a pale blue. "The truth is I am something different. I am the angel of the twilight and I have two souls, the one soul that was once originally mine and the one that was created of my exceptional abilities as a celestial being. The latter is the one that I now use to pit you in fear. Love it and love it well. Love it better than you loved me." Said Aya as she obliterated the remaining particles that were her father's presence.  
She knew he wasn't gone for this battle had just begun. "Guys we have a big problem." said Hibiki as he ran into the room out of breath.  
"What is it now, Hibiki?" inquired Konoko who was trying to play chess against Usui. "Can't you see we're busy?"  
"This is really important." started Hibiki as he entered farther into the room. "Aya's not in her chambers any more and all the windows down that way are shattered. The glass is all over the place and imbedded into the walls, too."  
"What? Where could she have gone then?" interrogated Usui as he got up into Hibiki's face. "I thought you were keeping patrols on her at all times."  
"I...I was bu...But the pa...patrols are dead." stammered Hibiki in fear at Usui's sudden rage.  
"What's going on in here?" asked Raphael as he and Mikael entered the room. "Usui's what's the matter?"  
"Aya's missing." replied Konoko who was still trying to figure out his next move.  
"Missing? How? When?" inquired Raphael who was now worried about her.  
"That's what we're trying to figure out right now." gritted Usui.  
"How could I know? I just went down there to get a report and that's what I saw. I came immediately to you." protested Hibiki as he glared at Usui, a faint understanding making itself apparent to him.  
"Find her now!" shouted Usui as he glared at Konoko who only looked at him puzzled.  
"What's all the yelling in here? Can't a girl meditate in peace?" asked Aya sarcastically as she gazed out the window at the moon.  
Everyone stopped shocked and astonished expressions on their faces. Aya was different it was obvious. Faint but apparent streaks of pale blue highlighted her hair and her eyes were different somehow though no one could tell how.  
"Aya are you all right?" inquired Raphael as he pushed pass the others.  
"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" said Aya as she smiled sweetly at him.  
Again, everyone was confused. They didn't know who this person was. It had a hint of the Aya they knew but also a new one that they didn't understand.  
"Well this is just a guess but being stuck in a comatose state for over a week might have something to do with It." said Konoko sarcastically as he finally moved one of his pieces. "Your turn, Usui."  
Aya's expression then changed to a very somber one. She looked away from everyone's questioning eyes. "I see." she said with no real emotion or point.  
Konoko looked from the game to his sister. "I didn't mean anything bad by it, Aya. Why are you all of a sudden so sensitive?"  
Aya didn't respond to his question, instead she looked to the moon dreamily. "Have you ever wondered what the moon looks like on the side we can't see?" she asked out of nowhere.  
"Aya-" started Konoko again when she didn't answer his question.  
"-No, Aya, I haven't." interrupted Hibiki as he started to become interested in Aya.  
Aya sighed heavily. She then smiled at a seemingly empty gesture. "I know."  
"What?" urged Hibiki gently.  
"You have to promise not to tell anyone," said Aya rather strangely and in a childish voice.  
"All right. I promise." replied Hibiki. Something was strange about Aya's demeanor and he was going to get to the bottom of it.  
Aya turned her head slowly to face Hibiki, a sweet smile across her features. She blinked her eyes slowly. Hibiki stood silent and patient, waiting for her to tell him whatever it was she was going to.  
Just then it hit Hibiki and he wretched with pain. Images of all kinds of pain and suffering were filling his mind. Gruesome images of wings torn from the flesh of angels smuggled their way into his vision. He grabbed his chest trying to stop the pain and convulsing. Hibiki was digging so deep into his skin that he had started to bleed. As more and more of the images flooded his mind, Hibiki could tell that this was what was locked away in Aya's heart; the dark side of the moon. When images of Aya herself and her pains came into his mind, Hibiki couldn't take it any longer. He screamed so loud that the on lookers thought their ears might burst. Hibiki fell to the floor, his eye's wide in fear and his skin paler then snow. Raphael looked over to Aya. To his horror, Aya stood there by the window with the same sweet appearance on her face.  
"What are you?" he thought, not realizing that he had actually said it.  
Aya turned her face towards him and stared at him with the same face. Suddenly it changed to an expression of self-pity and fear. She looked to Hibiki who was still being hounded by the gruesome images. All who were trying to help Hibiki looked to her.  
"Stop it. I didn't want to show him this. Why are you showing him this? God please help me," said Aya before the window shattered and she turned into a veil of darkness and disappeared into the night. "He's sleeping now. I think he's going to be all right, he just needs to rest," said Jibrille as she closed Hibiki's chamber doors. She had been taking care of him until he was able to fall asleep. He was still scared and trembling but his fatigue got the better of him.  
"Thanks Jibrille." said Usui as he sat outside the chambers with everyone.  
"Any word yet on Aya?" inquired Jibrille as she wiped her hands with a wet rag.  
"No, not yet." sighed Raphael. He had been keeping tabs on any information that came in on her or that even had her name in it. He was deeply worried.  
Jibrille looked away ashamed that she had asked. "Why don't we go down stairs and eat dinner? I'm sure that will help us all to get our minds to relax." she said trying to brighten up the mood.  
"No, I'm not very hungry," said Raphael.  
"Nor am I." replied Usui as he contemplated what could have happened.  
"Neither am I." Jibrille finally admitted as he folded the rag and put it on the end table by the door.  
Just then Delia came running down the hallway with excitement across her features. Usui stood up and stopped her. Mikael smiled at her briefly before looking away nonchalantly.  
"What is the big hurry, Delia?" inquired Konoko as he read a book.  
"One of the patrols have found Aya!" she said as she looked at everyone to get all of their reactions. "They've found her!"  
"Okay, where did they find her at?" inquired Usui as he noticed Raphael rise and the expression displayed on his face. "Where is Aya?"  
"She's...uh.she's...Oh yeah, she's-"  
"On the roof." finished Mikael as he happened upon her form standing defiantly in the wind.  
"What?" asked an angered Usui who turned and followed Mikael's stare.  
He saw Aya standing on the roof with her scythe by her side. He then realized exactly what part of the roof she was standing on. "This can't be." he whispered only loud enough that Jibrille caught the remark.  
"What is it, Usui?"  
"That's the Forbidden Chambers. She's standing on the roof to the Forbidden Chambers." replied Konoko for his brother as he stood looking equally terrified at his sister's form.  
"Raphael come back!" shouted Mikael after Raphael who had darted off down the hall.  
He didn't hear his friend instead he kept running. He ran as fast as he could, determined to reach her and get to the bottom of this. Raphael knew that the longer it took to find out, the further Aya slipped from him. Aya stood with her weapon in hand on top the roof of the Forbidden Chambers. She blinked rarely and was trying to pinpoint the strange aura she felt. The wind swept through her hair and whipped her cloak wildly about her form. She eventually turned around to see Raphael standing behind her clinging onto the window frame looking at her with fear-ridden eyes.  
"Is something the matter?" she asked as she went back to gazing at the horizon.  
"Is something the matter?" repeated Raphael with a tinge of frustration evident in his voice. "I was standing in the South Wing with everyone when we saw you standing up here. In fact what are you doing?"  
Aya looked back to him and giggled. Raphael was shocked and surprised by the way she reacted. "What exactly is so funny?" he inquired as he ventured out further on the roof.  
"Your concern for me, its touching." replied Aya as she sat down with a sigh.  
Raphael walked over towards her and sat down beside her. He looked over to her and followed her gaze. "What are you looking at?" he asked finally letting his anger fade away.  
"I sense something and I don't know what it is. That bothers me." she replied as she once again blinked. She then turned her head and looked at him. "And you? What are you looking at?"  
"Nothing in particular." he remarked as he looked at the setting sun. Raphael sighed and took a deep breath of the relaxing air.  
"How is Hibiki?" asked Aya eventually, her pain still evident in her voice.  
"He's resting. Jibrille says he's going to be okay." he replied. He looked over to her and saw that her face was portraying her sadness and guilt. He put his hand over her hand that was gripping her weapon. "It wasn't your fault."  
"And how do you know that? You saw my initial reaction; I stood there and let it happen. How can you say.it wasn't my fault?" inquired Aya, as she looked him in the eyes.  
He returned her stare and smile. He lifted his hand up and put it on her cheek. "I know because I know you."  
Aya then buried herself in his chest and he cradled her within his arms. Although she didn't actually cry, Raphael could tell that's what she desperately needed to do. Usui watched the event unfold from the window in the South Wing along with everyone else who had been standing by. They could tell that Usui was frustrated with Aya and Raphael's relationship. Konoko sat reading his book when he looked up at his brother.  
"You really shouldn't let it get to you, Usui," he said nonchalantly. "It's not very becoming."  
"As if you would know?" retorted back Usui rather fiercely.  
"Heh well played. But really, you know as well as I do that this is part of what is destined." explained Konoko. "If what we found in the scriptures is true and Aya is truly the Angel of the Twilight, then finding out what the last book says is important to figuring out the importance of their little infatuation."  
"I would think that it is slightly more than a mere infatuation, Konoko," retorted Jibrille as she too looked at the couple on the roof.  
"It is simply a desire what you say, Jibrille, nothing more. Besides, the Angel of the Twilight is eternally damned, everyone knows that." said Konoko as he closed his book and started to walk down the hallway. "Now if you will excuse me, it is time for tea."  
They stood there and watched Konoko disappear out of sit walking defiantly as if he owned the place.  
"Sometimes I wonder exactly what side he's one," said Usui as his attention returned to his sister.  
Aya and Raphael walked through the hallway laughing and talking. Aya had her arm wrapped around his and her weapon in her other hand. The guards that they passed said nothing but did have secret smiles on their faces. The couple turned the corner and spotted Konoko. He seemed to be talking to himself.  
"Whom's he talking to?" inquired Raphael to Aya with a look that said he thought her brother was crazy.  
"Oh no." gasped Aya.  
Konoko stopped talking and turned to face the couple behind him, eying his sister evilly. His demeanor changed immediately and anger flooded his features. Aya quickly grabbed Raphael's hand and pulled him with her running. Aya continuously looked back to see how far Konoko was.  
"He's going to catch up if you don't pick up the pace," said Aya as she sharply turned a corner.  
Aya barged through the main doors to the Manor and kept running. Raphael finally stopped and grabbed her by her shoulders and firmly held her there.  
"What is going on? Why is your brother chasing us?" he asked angered by his confusion.  
"We can't stop we have to keep running." said Aya as she saw Konoko start towards them.  
"No, we-" started Raphael. Then he began to slump down to the ground. Konoko had shot him in the back. Aya fell with him her eyes wide with shock. "It's cold," stammered Raphael as he relaxed against Aya.  
"Ssshh, stay awake, you have to stay awake." she said as she brushed his cheek.  
"Hahahaha, how touching. Another lover for you to bury my dear sister." mused Konoko as he started to approach Aya. "Oh, well. Hope no one's counting."  
Just then before Konoko took another step Aya started to form an icy aura around her form. She stood up slowly and when she looked up at her brother with angry eyes, he saw that they were burning redder than blood.  
"We have a situation Lord Usui!" shouted one of the guards as he burst into the room.  
"What is it this time?" asked Usui very annoyed.  
"Master Raphael has been injured severely. He was shot in the back!" explained the panicked guard. "But that's only the start of it. Lord Konoko is in trouble. Lady Aya has changed into a Celestial and is attacking him!"  
Usui didn't even respond. He ran past the guard with his heart racing and half way up his throat. Whether or not Konoko was being attack, he had his doubts that he was the victim.  
"A Celestial? What could this possibly mean?" he thought to himself as he ran down the hallway. At the end he could see Konoko's form standing on the front stoop ready for a fight.  
"Heh, come on who are you kidding Aya with that tough act of yours? Oh look at me glowing all blue and pretty. Give me a break," taunted Konoko to his sister who stood glaring angrily at him.  
"Konoko stop!" shouted Usui as he ran up to his brother. "What is going on here?" He then looked to Aya and his eyes became wide with astonishment. "What the heck?"  
"Perhaps you do not yet understand your place." began Aya in a mystifying voice one that echoed with each spoken word. "You are below me, Saguya. A mere grain of sand compared to my importance to the stability of life."  
"Importance to the stability of life?" Inquired Usui who had ran over to Raphael and was putting pressure on his wound. "What do you mean?"  
"Dear, Tetsu, always seeming innocent when the answers are there for all to see." responded Aya. "Can you not remember what I said to you as a child?"  
Usui looked to her confused. Then it hit him. "Caelum." he whispered.  
"Yes, my imaginary friend. You remember him and how close we were," responded Aya. "Remember, Tetsu for later on it will be the only thing that can save us all."  
"Aya what are you talking about? You aren't making any sense," complained Konoko who was becoming annoyed with the riddles that she spoke. "What the heck is Caelum?"  
"I cannot tell you for that would bring the end to the present and it is not time for that, no not yet." replied Aya as she smiled deviously at her brother. "As a traitor to the cause I would think that you'd know that by now."  
"Traitor?" inquired Usui fiercely as he turned his attention to his brother. "I knew that you couldn't be trusted."  
"The worst part about it is that you aren't even trusted by the one who you ran to. You are nothing more than a pawn in his plan," said Aya with great glee.  
"What did you say?" spat Konoko as his composure started to falter.  
"A pawn, Saguya, a simple little in disposable pawn." said Aya with great emphasis on the last word.  
"That's not true! He needs me otherwise his plans would be just dreams!" shouted back Konoko not wanting to believe that he was the one being used. "It's all a lie!"  
"Quite, for the truth is the most evident of all lies." replied Aya before using her magic to banish her brother away.  
Konoko screamed in both fear and disbelief as he faded into the void, his world slowly crumbling before him. Is he just a pawn? No. Their father wouldn't be so cruel. Would he? Aya stayed in her Celestial state even after her brother was long gone. "You look at me strangely. How come?" she inquired to her eldest brother who was watching the attendants take care of Raphael. The question startled him and when he didn't answer Aya continued her inquiry. "Do you not embrace your heritage, Tetsu? Have you forgotten that you-"?  
"Stop it!" shouted Usui, his outburst causing the attendants to look at him suspiciously. "My name is not Tetsu it's Usui! I am not different than any who have held my place and I refuse to commend my 'heritage'!"  
Aya looked to him with cold eyes. Her expression didn't change at his outburst and Usui could only wonder how it impacted her. He hoped that she wouldn't release some sort of retribution on him.  
"Very well, I understand." said Aya in a nonchalant voice.  
Just then, her magical aura stopped and her body collapsed to the ground; limp.  
Usui's eyes were wide with terror. He ran over to his sister and lifted her head in his hands. Aya wasn't moving and her breathing was raspy and shallow.  
"Aya?" said Raphael as he sat up, ignoring the protests of the attendants.  
Usui looked to him not bothering to hide his emotions. Raphael first looked at Usui and then to Aya's unconscious form. He couldn't stand to look at Raphael's questioning expression. He looked back to his sister and noticed that a jewel was centered in the middle of her forehead. Although it was fading, the jewel still gave off a tremendous amount of power.  
"What is happening? Why this?" whispered Usui in a broken voice.  
He then lifted his sister's form and headed off towards the Manor's doors. He didn't bother to explain his actions and only looked back once before entering. The others only watched confused. The attendants finished healing Raphael's wounds and helped him up.  
Raphael wasted no time in following Usui.  
What is going on? He thought to himself as he ran down the twisted corridors of the Manor.  
Usui walked briskly through the corridors with his sister's limp form cradled close to him. All he could think about was reaching his destination. He quickly took a corner to avoid being seen by Hibiki, who was busy reading a manuscript and probably wouldn't have noticed.  
"Come on, Aya. You have to stay with us." He said through gritted teeth as he adjusted her weight to get a better grip. "You have to live."  
As he turned a corner, a group of servants noticed him and the woman's limp form he was carrying. All moved aside to let him pass but didn't let their questions fade away. Each nodded to one another before running through the halls looking for one of the other Disciples.  
"Master Hibiki! Master Hibiki!" cried one of the servants when they noticed the studious Disciple. "Something has gone awry!"  
"Like what, Motisu?" inquired Hibiki as he was grabbed and whirled about. "What is bothering you all?"  
"Sir, we noticed Usui walking rather fast through the halls." Replied Motisu.  
"That's nothing new." Retorted Hibiki as he gingerly went back to reviewing the text he was reading.  
"It wasn't normal, he was walking faster and he carried Lady Aya in his arms!" pleaded Motisu as he motioned to the corridor behind him.  
"Carrying Aya?" inquired Hibiki who know folded up the text and focused on what they were telling him.  
"Yes, and she wasn't moving. She's either unconscious or.or dead." Stuttered Motisu as he looked into Hibiki's face.  
"Okay show me which way they went." Ordered Hibiki but then his attention was grabbed when Raphael ran into the throng.  
"Out of my way!" shouted Raphael as he tried to push pass.  
"Where are you going?" inquired Hibiki as he calmed him down. "Is that blood on your shirt?"  
"I'm trying to follow Usui. He ran off carrying Aya." Said Raphael as batted away Hibiki. "Now move."  
"Motisu is going to show us which way he went, Raphael. Now stop panicking." Said Hibiki as he motioned for Motisu to lead the way and telling the others to go find Delia and the other angels.  
The three ran through the halls as fast as they could. When Motisu showed them the hall where he ran into Usui, Hibiki stopped.  
"Hibiki why are you stopping?" inquired Raphael annoyed by the delay. "Come on!"  
"Lo.Look." He whispered shocked and fear ridden.  
Raphael followed his stare and saw Usui standing at the end of the dark corridor, Aya's limp body sprawled in his arms. The doors were closing and the dim light was put out, casting the entire corridor in complete darkness.  
Raphael knew exactly where this hall led, he could tell from the tainted aura.  
"The Forbidden Chambers."  
Usui watched as the great doors shut out Hibiki and Raphael. He was now alone, left with his sister's fragile form and the sickness that enveloped their location. Usui turned to look at a altar that was the focal point in the room.  
"Father!" shouted Usui, his voice angry. "Where are you? Show your cowardly face!"  
He wait for a long moment and when nothing answered became very agitated. He spun around with his sister's hair tangling as he did. His breathing became fast paced and his heart was pounding inside his chest.  
"Father!" he shouted again with a strong voice although a hint of something else broke in. Again, there was no answer.  
Usui was becoming frantic and hysterical. His eyes were wide and his breathing was raspy.  
"Father." He cried, all his emotions breaking into his voice. He collapsed to his knees with Aya's form still clung to his torso. "Where are you, Father? Save her please. I beg you."  
"You are so utterly pitiful, Usui." Said a cloaked man who now stood in front of the altar. "To think that I was going to place the future of our family on your shoulders. It is a good thing I did not."  
"You scoundrel." Spat Usui through his tears. "How can you do this to her? Let her just die!"  
"She's not dying. Goodness, even if she were, certain things in this world would interfere." Replied the cloaked man.  
"Help her." Gnarled Usui as he eyed his father angrily. "Help her otherwise you will have to help your tattered remains back to the poisonous pit that your slimy corrupted soul climbed out of."  
"Very well said. You were always better with words than Konoko." Retorted his father without any real care to what was said. "But that's not the point. If I am to help her what would you give me in return?"  
"You bargain when it is your own daughter's life on the line!" shouted Usui  
"How many times do I have to tell you she isn't dying? For Heaven's sakes, she has not yet fulfilled her destiny!" shouted back the cloaked man his angry rivaling that of Usui's.  
Usui shrank back from his father's outburst and did not reply for sometime. "What is it that you want from me?" he finally conceded.  
The cloaked man smiled within his darkness. "I want you to give me that I have been wanting from the day you were born. I want you give me the Manor."  
"You are out of your mind! There is no way that I can hand over the Manor to the likes of you!"  
"Not even to save your sister's life?" concurred the cloaked man.  
"Not even for that. You said it yourself, she isn't dying." Retorted Usui.  
"What if I lied?" taunted his father.  
Usui couldn't reply. That was a valid fact. He had never trusted his father and now he was playing on that distrust. He would lose either way. But which lost was he willing to endure?  
Just then, a shadow began to creep around the chambers. It was evident even in the vivid darkness. The cloaked man began to falter and the pressure of his impeding removal was making him aggravated.  
"Give me it!" he shouted.  
"I don't think so." Said Aya as she stepped from out of the shadow and encased her father in the chains of darkness.  
Sometime during the events between her two relations, Aya had snapped awake and had regained enough of her strength to control her elements.  
"I thought you would have learned after the first time I vanquished you. Guess not." Said Aya as she ordered her father to be pulled completely into the darkness.  
When it was just Usui and she again, Aya looked to her brother. She then turned to leave.  
"Why did you interfere?" inquired Usui who still stared at the ground in front of him, the question of what his father was after still lingering in his mind.  
"If I didn't, there would have been no future for any of us." Replied Aya somberly as she left the room.  
Usui knew what she meant; he was going to forfeit the Manor.  
"He should have been back by now." Complained Delia as she folded a towel for the twelfth time. "Where could he be?"  
"Stop pacing already," said Hibiki, "you're giving me a headache."  
Hibiki had woken up just when Raphael and Mikael were locked out of the Forbidden Chambers. He was still dazed and his head hurt and occasionally an image would appear in his subconscious and make him on edge. Hibiki had lost his charismatic calmness in the incident and all mourned his loss with him.  
Raphael looked out the window with an absent look on his face. He was worried about Aya and what was going on with her. From when he first met her, something had gone astray and everyone was more and more confused about who she really was.  
Raphael sighed heavily as he rested one elbow on the windowsill he was seated at. He watched the servants working in the courtyard doing their menial laboring. It was then he noticed one of the guards talking with someone who was hiding in the shadows. Raphael recognized the man as Aya's guard captain Shoke.  
"Now who are you talking to?" Raphael asked out loud to no one in particular.  
Delia stopped in her pacing briefly to look at him confused but then went right back to it. Hibiki studied him as long as his headache would allow him to but eventually he had to lie down on the couch. Konoko, Mikael, Jibrille, and Uriel were all meeting in Usui's office figuring he would be on his way there before any other place.  
Raphael watched Shoke as he saluted who ever he was talking to. This set Raphael on the edge. Who was he saluting? He wouldn't be saluting another guard because he was their leader, the direct link between Aya and all the guards under her command.  
"Aya." Whispered a wide-eyed Raphael as he stood up, slightly scaring Delia who was about to place her hand on his shoulder in attempt to start a conversation.  
He then whirled around and moved Delia out his way and ran out of the room. As he ran through the corridors he laughed in delight. "Thank you Shoke for your diligence in servitude"  
"Come on men, remember what you were trained to do!" shouted Shoke as he watched his men in arms training. "No, try it again soldier!"  
  
Shoke pushed one of the guards viciously onto the ground in a fit of fury. The training with the new guards always got him aggravated. He grabbed a sword and demonstrated a combo on one of the veteran's under his command.  
"Now do it the way I showed you!" he shouted as he struggled not to grab one of the trainees by the collar of his uniform. "Now!"  
The trainee shrugged away as he tried to avoid Shoke's eyes as he moved into the training arena. He grabbed a sword and went to his sparring.  
"Excuse me." Said a man from behind Shoke.  
Shoke spun around angered by the interruption but when he noticed who it was his face flushed red instantly. "Uh, my Lord Raphael, I'm sorry that I didn't recognize that it was you."  
"Don't worry about it, but you can repay me by telling me who it was that you were saluting earlier." Said Raphael smugly; his approach worked exactly the way that he wanted it to. "Because if I am not mistaken your oath lies with Aya does it not."  
Shoke became infuriated at Raphael's remark. What was he doing; accusing him of defying his oath? "Who else do you think it was? It was Aya!" he shouted in rage not even recalling that she wished that he kept their meeting secret.  
"Thank-you, Captain." Said Raphael as he walked away, thrilled that his ploy had work.  
Shoke stood there with a look of utter amazement splayed across his features. Then it hit him that he had disobeyed an order.  
"Darn it! Get out of my site before I cut all of you to shreds!"  
She climbed up the narrow spiral staircase in the darkest tower of the Manor. A single ball in her hand was the only light and the tower was in so much disrepair that it was highly treacherous even for one as skilled as she.  
A rat scurried across her path but she did not notice, she was on a mission and could not be distracted. The sound of the great door slamming from the bottom startled her. She halted and looked down the stairs to see the faint glow of another light.  
"Raphael." She said instantly and continued her trek up.  
Raphael walked carefully along the wall of the staircase avoiding the center that was obviously weakened by recent passing. The torch he had in his hand was necessary but still cumbersome. He carefully placed his weight on each step and when he felt that the stair would give out he would readjust it so as to prevent a possible fatal fall.  
The tower that Raphael had been told to go to after he had informed Usui of what he had witnessed and figure out was indeed dark. It had been kept in disrepair because it was no longer needed to the Manor. They had not destroyed it because of the rumors of a religious site within the upper most level.  
He climbed the flight of stairs until he came upon a small nook in which to place a torch. With doubts, Raphael placed the torch in the hook and continued on. Amazingly, the light radiated brightly enough that he could walk all the way to the landing in good light.  
Just then he caught the presence of someone else inside the tower with the faint scent of a lavender perfume.  
"Aya." He said instantly as he followed it.  
She heard footsteps on the top of the stairs and scurried into the shadows. She knew that he already knew that she was there but felt that maybe there was a way to trick him.  
"Aya?" he said looking around the strange shrine-like room.  
The room was illuminated by the faint glow of candles spread across the giant circular room. A shrine lay in a built-in cabinet out of the way. The main focal point, however, was a strange blackish pool that seemed to move in an imaginary wind.  
Raphael walked through the blockish walkway leading into the main chamber of the shrine. He looked left and right trying to find where Aya was hiding.  
"I know you're in here." He said as he took another step into the tower's shrine. "Come out."  
"I'm sure you would like that wouldn't you?" Aya said to herself as she moved to another shadow so she felt more secure.  
He kept walking further and further into the tower not bothering to pay attention to the shadows that were flanking him. He didn't understand why he didn't check, the shadow would be a perfect place to find her but something was pulling him towards the main room.  
Aya watched Raphael confused when he walked right by. She stepped out from the shadows and slowly followed him, careful not to make a sound.  
  
Raphael eventually reached the edge of the strange pool. Its stark majesty reflected back into his eyes.  
"What is this?" he whispered.  
As he reached for the alluring liquid a hand grabbed his arm and ripped it away.  
"What are you doing here?" inquired Aya, her eyes strangely wide.  
"Looking for you." Replied Raphael as he wrapped his arms around her.  
He noticed that her heart was beating rapidly. He looked into her eyes confused.  
"Don't ever come here again, you are not strong enough to resist him." Replied Aya knowing exactly what he was inquiring.  
"Resist who?" asked Raphael still somewhat puzzled.  
Aya didn't answer him, instead she stared at him with blood red eyes. 


End file.
